Come Back to Me
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: Her tears fall freely from her eyes, her tough exterior crumbling, finally showing some emotion towards the intensity of their situation. POST Season 5, with season 6 SPOILERS confirmed . If you haven't seen the finale there are slight spoilers. BB/HA
1. Come Back to Me

**Authors Note:** Ok, so I have joined the many writers on here by writing my version of the final scene, and my own speculation on the beginning of season 6. Please tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** Bones belongs to Fox.

* * *

She stands in the crowded airport holding his strong hand. They promise each other that a year from now; they will be reunited again, at the coffee cart, _their_ coffee cart. For the longest time they stand there, looking into each other's eyes. For the last five years, this is all they have known. All they needed was to be partners, friends, some would say the best of friends.

It's just a year; one revolution around the sun. It's nothing. If it's nothing, then why does she feel like her heart has just been ripped from her chest; metaphorically speaking that is. She looks up at Booth, telling him with her eyes how much she will miss him, and then she asks him one favor, something that, if he cared about her as much as he says he does, he will do: _"Don't be a hero, Booth. Don't be you."_

It takes everything she has to not leap into his arms and hold him close once more. She's always felt safe in his arms. She knows that it is irrational to feel safe in another person's arms, but rationality be damned-he is her Booth, and he has always protected her, often times against her will, but she knows that she wouldn't have it any other way.

Finally letting go of each other's hand, they both turn and walk the separate paths. She to the gate where Daisy is waiting for her, and he back to the Army Base that he snuck away from to say goodbye to her. As if on cue, they each stop and turn back to face each other; she can see, even from a distance, the longing in his eyes, and she imagines that the same longing is present in her own.

He turns fully facing her now, and she glances at the gate. She lets go of her suitcase and turns, running through the crowd of people towards him. In an instant she is in his arms. She clings to him, tucking her head under his chin and locking her arms around him.

Her tears fall freely from her eyes, her tough exterior crumbling, finally showing some emotion towards the intensity of their situation. There are eyes on them, but neither seems to care. She doesn't know who moved first but soon their lips find a steady rhythm; she holds him tighter, never wanting to let go.

They break the kiss and rest their foreheads on each other. After catching her breath, she opens her eyes, and is met with his Hershey orbs. She pecks his lips once more, and whispers, "How will I be able to go through a year without you, Booth?"

"I don't know, Bones. But if anyone can compartmentalize, it would be you," he says, in a light joking tone.

She shakes her head, "I don't want to compartmentalize when it comes to you."

"Bones-"

"I don't think I can go, Booth. Not now. I know that you have to go, but I don't think I can be happy on this dig unless I am sure that you will come home after the year is up," she explains, then looks deep into his eyes, her own filling with tears, "I'm scared, Booth. I don't want to lose you. You're one of the people I _know_ will always be there."

She's in his arms again, her head on his chest, and his hand rubbing up and down her back. "I promise you, Bones, that one year from now I will be with you at our coffee cart. You're going to go on this dig, and you're going to find the answers to questions that you have been asking for the last week. I'm going to Afghanistan to teach these kids how to be half as good as I am at shooting. When we come back, we can continue where we left off."

"You don't know what will happen in a year, Booth."

"Bones, I am coming home in a year. I'm coming back to _you_. I promise. Nothing can take me away from you, okay?"

She knows that it is irrational to agree with him, but she can't fight the certainty in his voice. She nods despite herself. "Okay."

He leans down and kisses her once more, and whispers, "You need to get on that plane, Bones."

She nods, "I know. I have to be on a nineteen hour flight with Miss Wick after kissing you three times. She will never leave me alone."

Booth chuckles, "Well, either pretend you are sleeping, or listen to your MP3 player. Or, hey, do both!"

She nods, "I will email you when I land."

"I'll email you every chance I get, Bones. You'll be sick of me before we come home."

She shakes her head and kisses him again, this time longer than just a little peck. Pulling away, tears in her eyes again, she says, "That is not going to happen, Booth."

"Go, Bones. I'll keep in touch. See you in one revolution around the sun." She turns and heads back to her suitcase but stops when he calls her name. She turns looking at him in question, only to be met with his smiling face. He winks at her and says, "Four."

"I know," she says, winking back. She's in for a long flight with Daisy.

**--BONES—**

That was a year ago.

She and Booth emailed whenever they had the time. His time on the computer was limited, as were the calls he was allowed to make. She's missed him terribly in the year that they've been apart; she's missed everyone-even Sweets and his sessions that the partners were forced to go to. She would be landing in DC in fifteen minutes and she couldn't be happier to be on American soil.

Daisy, thankfully, slept through the majority of the flight, so it had been rather peaceful for her. She's began work on her next book in the nineteen hours they had been on the plane. She saves her work quickly as the lights of the airport come into view out of her window. She looks at her watch and notes the time, it's still early, and Booth's plane isn't due in for another three hours.

She's asked that no one pick her up, that she'd rather take a cab back to her apartment and relax, but somehow she knows that her friends won't listen to her. She shakes Daisy awake telling her that they are home, and the younger Anthropologist springs up in her seat once they are told that they are allowed to get off the plane.

As Daisy babbles incessantly about being home, and how she wonders what Sweets had been up to, Brennan's only thought is of getting her luggage from baggage claim and getting home. Stepping off the plane, Brennan notices that someone has indeed been waiting.

"Miss Wick?" Brennan says, halting the young woman's chattering.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan smiles, and points to someone in the distance, "I think your questions have been answered."

Daisy follows Brennan's finger and smiles wide, dashing away and into Sweets' arms. Brennan smiles and watches as the young couple get lost in each other. She walks towards baggage claim, and as she arrives at the carrousel, she smiles.

Angela is standing with Brennan's suitcase waiting for her. Brennan rushes over to her friend and engulfs her in a hug, "I told you not to come get me, Ang."

Hugging Brennan back firmly, Angela answers, "Sweetie, I haven't seen you in a year, no way was I going to let some taxi take you home."

"I missed you too, Angela," Brennan says, and takes in her friends' appearance. Angela's hair has grown longer, and her figure is fuller than it was a year ago. "You look different, Angela."

Angela's eyes meet Brennan and she smiles, and reaches into her purse, handing Brennan a small envelope. When Brennan opens it, she is hugging Angela again, "You're pregnant!"

Angela laughs, hugging her friend back, "Twelve weeks."

"Congratulations, Ang. I know that you will be an amazing mother."

"And you will be an amazing God-Mother, Bren."

Tears fill Brennan's eyes, as she takes in her friends words. Angela knows how she feels about religion and God, but she has still chosen her to be one of the most important people in her child's life. "Really?"

Nodding, Angela answers, "You're my best friend, Bren. I wouldn't have asked anyone else."

"Who is the God-Father?"

Angela smiles, "Booth."

**--BONES—**

After talking with Angela for an hour in her apartment, she showers and dresses in her jeans and a tank top, throwing on a light sweater to break the chill of the wind. Looking at the clock on her wall, she notices that Booth's plane will land in half an hour. She smiles, and grabs her purse locking her apartment door on the way out.

The drive to the mall to wait for him took longer than she would have liked, but she quickly parks and walks to the coffee cart. Deciding to look out for him for a few moments, she scans the many people around, not seeing the familiar face of her partner. Sighing, she looks down at her watch. His plane has landed only ten minutes ago, she should give him time.

Sitting down on a bench near the coffee cart, she closes her eyes and breathes in deeply, letting the cool wind of DC whip through her long hair. She's glad that she's home, never before had she missed it as much as she did this past year.

Opening her eyes, she looks off into the distance, where a man and young boy are walking. She watches as they stop and the boy takes off towards her, running at the highest speed his legs could carry him. She stands when the boy gets close enough for her to recognize, and wraps her arms around him.

"I missed you, Bones!"

She smiles at down at him, "I missed you too, Parker!" She looks up from the boy to the figure slowly getting closer to them. She reaches into her purse and hands Parker some money, "Here, go buy yourself something to drink. I'm going to be right over there with your dad, okay?"

Parker smiles, "Okay, Bones."

Brennan smiles at the little boy, and turns to face Booth, walking the short distance towards him. She looks up and into his eyes and smiles, "Hello, Booth."

"Heya, Bones. Rebecca met me at the airport and Parker wanted to come see you too, I hope that's okay?"

She nods, "It's more than 'okay', Booth. I missed him too." Not being able to control her emotions anymore, she wraps her arms around his neck, "But I missed you more, Booth."

Wrapping his arms around her smaller frame, Booth inhales the fresh scent of her strawberry shampoo, "God I missed you too, Bones. So much."

She pulls her head back to smile at him, before leaning in to kiss him. When they pull away from each other, Brennan whispers, "Thank you for keeping your promise to come back to me, Booth."

"I keep my promises, Bones, you know that."

She nods, "I know." They walk over to the bench and watch as Parker walks over and sits next to the reflecting pool, knowing that they would like the time alone. "Booth, I've learned a lot from you over the years, and this past year, I have also learned a lot," Bones begins, then angles her body to make better eye contact with him, "Everything must change-evolve. I feel that we have reached the point of change, Booth."

Booth raises his eyebrows in confusion, "Bones, what-?"

She grabs his hand in her smaller one, "What I'm trying to say, Booth, is: I'm not afraid of changing, or evolving, as long as I get to evolve with you." She looks up into his eyes and smiles, "I can't tell you how I will feel in ten or twenty years, Booth, but I can tell you what I've felt for the last five years of our partnership, and the year we've spent apart. I know that I have said many times that 'love' is a chemical reaction, and even if it's the truth, it was my way of guarding my heart from the one man who has always had it."

He doesn't let her get another word out, instead he pulls her in for a tender kiss, their time apart really did do them some good. Pulling away from her, he rests his forehead on hers, "So, what you're saying is?"

She smiles, "What I'm saying is, I love you, Booth."

Booth stands from the bench, bringing Brennan with him, she squeals-something he hasn't heard come from her ever-as he picks her up and twirls her around. Once he places her on the ground, he kisses her again. This kiss is filled with love, and passion and promise. "I love you, too, Bones."

"Uh-Dad, Bones…?" Parker says, gaining the pairs attention. "I'm glad that you are in love and kissing, but can you at _least_ wait until I am back home? It's kinda gross to watch."

Brennan and Booth laugh at the words of Booth's son. "Sorry, Parks. What do you say we go get something to eat, and then go see a movie before we take you back home?"

Parker smiles, "Like a family outing?"

Brennan smiles at the younger Booth, and then she looks up at _her_ Booth catching his smiling eyes. She watches Booth nod, and he grabs her hand, lacing their fingers together before answering Parker, even though he is gazing into her eyes, "Yeah, a family outing."

She smiles and kisses Booth sweetly, and smiles down at Parker.

It's good to be home.


	2. Home is Where the Heart Is

**Authors Note:** Wow guys, I honestly wasn't expecting the response I got for the first chapter. All those reviews were amazing, and I thank you all who took the time to review. Way to boost a girls ego...anyways, here is your reward for all the reviews, this is now a chapter story.

Keep the reviews coming!

-Krystle

**Song:** Home is where the Heart Is- Lady Antebellum

* * *

After dropping Parker off at Rebecca's apartment, Brennan and Booth seek refuge on Brennan's couch. Booth leans back into the soft cushions and Brennan sits next to him, smiling when his arm wraps around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. She rests her head on his shoulder and wraps her arm around his stomach, holding him close.

Neither speaks for the longest time; they are just content to be home and together. Brennan's eyes drift shut as Booth's hand occupies itself by running through her auburn hair. She never did like it when men ran their fingers through her hair, but with Booth, everything he does to her makes her happy.

Her time away from him this past year helped her realize how much she depended on him. She always prided herself on being independent, and able to take care of herself; but having Booth with her for the last few years her independence became less and less. She finds that she is okay with depending on someone, even if it is just seeing him every day, and not being in a relationship with him.

"What are you thinking about, Bones?"

"How do you know that I am thinking of something?"

Kissing her head gently, Booth smiles, "Because I know you; what's on your mind?"

"I'm just glad to be home. I loved my time in Maluku, but I missed being here. I missed everyone, and the lab-and you," she begins then pauses, not wanting to go on.

"But-"

Sighing she sits up to look at him, "But, I didn't miss murder, Booth. My time in Maluku brought me back to my roots. I remembered why I loved anthropology and science. For the first time in five years I didn't have to go to work and wait for someone to be killed."

"Are you saying that you don't want to go back to the Jeffersonian or the FBI?"

"Of course I want to go back to the Jeffersonian. But I don't want to go back to the FBI. Not just yet. I want to study bones, Booth, not murder victims," she explains, placing and hand on his cheek, she smiles softly at him, "When I am ready to come back to the FBI, you will be the first to know; you're still the only FBI Agent I want to work with."

"Good," he says, and kisses her softly. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Bones."

"I never wanted to get rid of you anyway," she says smiling. "So, have you spoken to Hodgins or Angela recently?"

"Nope, I left the airport and came straight to you. Why?"

Brennan smiles at him, "Well, we will have to meet them tomorrow. Right now, I am tired and so are you," she stands, pulling on his hand and helping him up.

He shakes his head, "I never said I was tired, Bones."

She kisses him then, wrapping his arms around her waist and mumbles against his lips, "Trust me, you're tired."

"How do you know?"

She smiles at him, "Because I know you."

**-BONES—**

The sun shines annoyingly bright through her bedroom curtains. She groans at the intrusion, and turns the opposite direction, wrapping her arm across a strong abdomen, as his arm holds her tightly to him in his unconscious state. She enjoys waking up like this, she's decided, and kisses his bare chest lightly. Opening her eyes, she watches Booth sleep, she knew he was tired last night, and like always, she is right. The fact that both of them slept well past eleven in the morning proves it.

She doesn't have the heart to wake him just yet, so she watches him as he sleeps. She takes in every breath, every heart beat, and every twitch. She is content, and happy. She's never been this emotionally attached to a man before, and the realization that she is this attached to Seeley Booth doesn't scare her at all.

Before, the thought of being connected to someone this intensely would have had her running away. She now knows what it means to look at someone and see her future. She never understood the logic behind the phrase before, but now, being held by Booth, being able to express how she feels by her words of love and the kisses they share, she understands what he had been talking about all these years.

"Why are you staring at me?" Booth mumbles sleepily, and opens his eyes to look at her.

"I didn't have the heart to wake you," she answers, and leans down, kissing him softly, "Good morning."

"Morning," he replies, leaning in to give her another kiss. "I love you."

She is still surprised that it doesn't feel awkward expressing her feelings towards him. She smiles and returns his sentiment, "I love you too, Booth. Did you sleep well?"

He nods, "Best night of sleep I've gotten in a year."

"Me too, it was nice to be in a bed and not a sleeping bag on the ground," she agrees. "It was especially nice being in your arms."

Seeley smiles "Don't get all mushy on me, Bones."

"I'm simply stating a fact that being in your arms was better than sleeping alone in the jungle."

"I know, Bones, I was kidding."

"Oh," she mumbles, then looks at him, "I am going to take a shower then call Angela and tell her to meet us at the diner for lunch. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go back to my place and get into civilian clothes," he says, following her out of the bed. He leans in and kisses her, "I will be back in an hour? Is that enough time for you to get showered and ready and confirming with Angela and Hodgins?"

Brennan nods, "Yes, plenty of time."

**-BONES—**

When Booth arrives at her apartment to pick her up, he lets himself in, and calls out to her, "Bones? You ready?"

She comes walking into the living room from the direction of her bedroom, fiddling with one of her necklaces, "Can you latch this for me?"

He takes the necklace from her and she turns allowing him to slip the offending piece of jewelry over her head and clasps it behind her neck. He kisses her shoulder softly and she turns in his arms. "Thank you, we should get going. I told Angela we would be there in fifteen minutes."

He grabs her hand, "Uh, Bones?"

"Yes?"

"What does Angela know about this?" he asks, gesturing between them.

"Nothing," she answers. "She saw us in the airport the day I left, but left the subject alone for a few weeks, then asked me in an email during my time in Maluku, and I told her that we-you and I-would have to discuss what we are when we came home."

"And what are we, Bones?"

She walks the short distance to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She leans in and tenderly kisses him. When she pulls away, she looks deep into his eyes. "I am comfortable in saying that as of yesterday, we are in a committed relationship. I plan on loving you forever, even if I don't have a way of knowing the future."

"I'm glad you feel that way, cause I don't plan on giving you up without a fight, Bones."

"Never stop fighting for me, okay, Seeley? I know that I am stubborn and I am extremely rational and you know me better than anyone else, so you know how I can get."

"Yeah, I know," he says with a light chuckle, then kisses her forehead, "Come on, Angela and Hodgins are waiting."

After hearing her tell him to never stop fighting for her, he's decided that he is going to tell her that he loves her every day they are together, so she knows that he isn't going anywhere, and that his love is true. He doesn't ever want to go a day without her, and he's going to see to it that she knows how special she is to him, if she doesn't already.

**-BONES—**

Booth parks the car outside the diner and turns to Brennan, "So, how do you want to tell them about us?"

Brennan shrugs, "You're the relationship expert, Booth. Not me."

He nods, "Right." He gets out of the car and nods towards the diner where Hodgins and Angela are smiling at him. Walking over to Brennan's door, he opens it and helps her out. "How do you feel about public displays of affection?"

Brennan raises her eyebrows at him, "If by that question you are asking to kiss me in the presence of our friends, you have my permission. Is that how you plan on telling them? By kissing me?"

"One of the ways," he answers.

"And what is the other?" she asks as she closes the car door.

He takes her hand and laces their fingers, smiling at her, "Holding your hand, Bones."

She smiles and looks down at their joined hands. She leans in and kisses his cheek softly, "I suppose that is fine as well. Let's go in before Angela breaks Hodgin's arm that's holding her back."

The pair walks into the diner and Angela leaps from her chair, Hodgins trailing slowly behind her. Smiling at the two, Angela gives Booth a hug, "Glad to see you home and safe, Booth. We missed you."

Returning the hug, Booth kisses Angela's head, "It's good to be home. Hey Hodgins, how you been?"

Hodgins extends his hand for Booth to shake and is taken by surprise when he pulls him in for a 'guy-hug'. "I've been good, Man. Glad you're back," then turning to Brennan, he pulls her in for a hug as well, "Welcome home, Dr. B."

"Thank you, Hodgins," Brennan says with a knowing smile. "Well, let's go sit down and get something to eat."

Hodgins and Angela sit across from Booth and Brennan, whom Angela notices, have yet to let go of each other's hand. Angela smiles at her friend as the boys converse about what they did over the year they were separated. All Brennan can do is smile and look down shyly, and then over at Booth as he mentions her. He turns then, smiling at her and leans in to kiss her sweetly on the lips, which causes Angela to squeal loudly and Hodgins to just chuckle to himself and shake his head.

"Dude, you and Dr. B? When did this happen?" Hodgins asks.

"Actually, Hodgins, this is a new development in our relationship. You were at the airport last year when I left and witnessed our exchange, and I had time over the year to evaluate my feelings. As I told him yesterday I couldn't promise him that I would know how I feel a year from now, but I could tell him how I felt over the years and how I currently feel. "

"Meaning?" Angela asks, nearly bouncing out of her chair from the excitement of the new development in her friend's life.

"Meaning," Booth begins, taking Brennan's hand that is resting on the table, "we are dating."

"It's about time, Man," Hodgins says, with a smile, as Angela leaps up and engulfs the two in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you both," Angela exclaims, her eyes watering with tears.

Booth's eyebrows furrow, "Angela, I know you're happy, but there is no reason to cry."

Angela waves her hand, Brennan smiles and Hodgins says, "Don't worry man, it's just her hormones."

"No," Booth exclaims excitedly and smiles at her, "You're pregnant?"

Angela nods, "Yeah that was our news that Bren told you about last night. She wanted us to be the ones to tell you since it was our news to share."

"Congratulations guys."

"Thanks, Booth," Hodgins says, and then turns to Angela who nods, "We would be honored if you would be our child's God-Father."

"Wow, really?" he asks not believing his ears, and then turns to face Brennan, who is wearing a smile of her own. "I would be happy to."

The couples converse over lunch and promise to make this a weekly occurrence. Brennan excuses herself and steps outside, and Angela follows her, "Sweetie? What's going on?"

Brennan smiles, "Nothing, Ang. I'm just so happy to be home."

"Okay, I'll buy that for now," Angela says giving her a nod. "Bren, are you going to come back to the Jeffersonian?"

Brennan turns to face Angela and smiles at her. "Yes, Angela. I'm coming back to the Jeffersonian. I will be back next week."

"What about the FBI? Are you going to team up with Booth again?"

"No, not right away; he and I had a similar conversation last night. I told him that I would be going back to the lab, but that I didn't want to go back to the FBI just yet. He understands that my time in Maluku brought me back to pure anthropology and science, which is what I wanted to do any ways. I told him that when I wanted to join him in the field again, that he would be the first to know."

Angela nods, "Wow, you were serious last year about being tired of your cases. We never thought you would say that. You enjoyed everything about your job."

"And I still do, but I just need a break from murder, Ang."

"I know, Sweetie," Angela says, linking arms with Brennan. "I am just glad that you aren't leaving the Jeffersonian permanently. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"I love you, too, Angela."

"I know, Bren," Angela responds, then asks, "When is Booth going back to the FBI?"

"I don't know; we haven't talked about it. I would imagine that they would give him a week or two to adjust to being home."

Angela nods and gestures with her head, "Let's go back to our guys, God only knows what they are talking about."

_That's when I saw the brightest pair of _  
_Deep blue eyes walking straight into my life_  
_And every night we talked till it became so clear_  
_And I could feel those dreams inside shifting gears_  
_Cause love brought me here_


	3. When I Look at You

__

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, here is the latest chapter. Enjoy. Don't forget, reviews are love!

**Song:** When I Look at You by Miley Cyrus

**Disclaimer: **Bones belongs to Fox, Miley belongs to herself. I'm just a fan.

_

* * *

_

When I look At You I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars Hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I Know I'm Not Alone.

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

Later, back at Brennan's apartment, she sits across from Booth, who is lost in thought. She doesn't know what he's been through over the last year, but she knows that something is bothering him. She recalls when he told her about his first tour of Iraq/Afghanistan and how he had killed people, and how he was captured and tortured. She finds that this idea that he could have relived the same torturous experience makes her heart ache. She stands and walks around her coffee table to sit on his lap, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hi," he says, coming back to the moment they are in now, and wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"Will you tell me what is bothering you?" she asks, kissing his forehead.

"Only if you promise that you won't make me talk to Sweets. Sure I missed the kid, but I don't want my head to be examined."

She smiles, "I promise."

"Alright, well my time over in Afghanistan was, by my definition, hell. I saw so many road side bombings, and kids being murdered because of this ridiculous war. I was there to train snipers to murder more of these people, and all I wanted to do was disappear. I wanted to come back to DC and catch murders, not be one. All I kept thinking was that in a year I would be back home with you, that's what kept me alive Temperance, was knowing that I was coming home to you."

Tears have formed in her eyes by the time his story is over, and all she can think to do is kiss him. She brings him in for a heated kiss, full of passion, and need. Once their kiss breaks, she rests her forehead on his, "I'm so sorry, Booth. I know you didn't want to go. I am sorry that you had to see all of that, and I wish there was something I could do to help you. I don't know what I can do to help."

Booth leans in and gives Brennan a reassuring kiss, "You're already doing it, Bones. You being with me, loving me, you're helping more than you know."

"I don't understand."

He kisses her lightly, "Trust me, you're helping."

She nods, and lays her head on his shoulder, "When do you go back to the FBI?"

"A week, maybe two. Why?"

"I was just curious. I thought that we could spend time together before we return to work. If that is okay with you."

He nods, taking in what she's just said and smiles at her, "That sounds perfect. What do you say we go out tonight?"

She feels as giddy as a school girl getting asked out by the star of the football team. She has butterflies floating around in her stomach. This is just Booth, Temperance, calm down. She nods at him and smiles, "I'd like that."

**-BONES—**

Booth watches from the bedroom doorway as Bones get ready for their date. She's got her hair pulled back and is wearing a navy blue dress which hugs her every curve perfectly. She stands in front of her mirror putting on a pair of earrings; she smooth's out her dress, and applies a coat of lip-gloss.

She turns to leave her room and smiles when she sees Booth studying her. She spins, giving him a look at her. "What do you think? Too much?"

Booth makes his way to her and slips his arms around her waist. Shaking his head he answers her, "No, you look beautiful, Bones. You're perfect."

His flattering her, and she knows it; she shakes her head and says, "No one is 'perfect', Booth. There are flaws in all of us."

He kiss her sweetly, "Well, I'm not seeing any flaws in you right now."

As he leans in to kiss her again, she pulls away, "Booth, I just did my make-up, I don't want it to be ruined before the night is over. Where are we going?"

"I've made reservations for us at Potenza. I'm sure you will love it. Let's go," he says, leading her out of her room and apartment with his hand resting on the small of her back.

He opens the car door for her, half expecting her to protest by saying she is perfectly capable of opening the door on her own, but she just smiles at him gratefully. He walks around to the driver side and hops in, starting the car and pulling out on the road.

Brennan places her hand on his thigh, and smiles to herself when he grabs her hand and laces their fingers. The ride to Potenza is made in silence, Booth is quiet, mostly because this is their first official "date" and Brennan is lost in her own head, going over every moment the two have shared over the years.

Their fist case, there was attraction there, she knows it, but has denied it for years. When they got drunk after closing the case, and they kissed, her world was changed forever. She never thought that kissing someone one time would make her compare her conquests after that night to Booth. She felt the metaphorical spark when they kissed after he admitted to her that he had a gambling problem, and when he told her that he wanted to give them a shot. She pushed him away because she was too scared to take the chance. She has a track record of hurting people, and bad relationships; she never wanted to take the risk to be with him because she didn't want to lose him.

When he showed her his letter from the Army last year, losing him became a very real possibility. She knew that he would be going to a warzone, and was more scared at that moment of her life than she had ever been before; and there were plenty of times where she was scared. She had to keep believing that he would come back to her, even if she had no way of guaranteeing his safe return home.

She feels the car come to a stop and hears him say, "Here we are, Bones. You ok?"

She turns her head and smiles at him, "Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about things."

His face falls and it takes him a moment to find his voice, "You-you're not having second thoughts about this are you?"

"About us? No, I'm not. I was just thinking about our first case. I told you, Booth, I don't plan on giving you or this thing between us up."

"Good, good. Let's go inside, shall we?"

He takes her hand as they walk up the path to the restaurant; opening the door for her he places his hand on the small of her back as the hostess asks if they have reservations. Booth nods, and tells her that the reservations are under his name and the hostess smiles, grabs two menus and leads them to a table in the far corner.

"So, are you going to tell me what you were thinking about? Or are you going to make me guess?" Booth asks with a smile on his face.

"I told you that I was thinking about our first case, and the night you fired me."

"Ah, our first kiss."

She nods, "Yeah. From that night on I was always comparing people to you, I know that isn't logical, but no one compared to you. I never understood why; you and I only kissed the one time, but every kiss there after wasn't the same."

"I know, trust me, I know. I never wanted to bring that night up because I didn't want to pressure you into anything. I wanted you to come to me of your own accord, because you wanted to, not because you felt that I would want you to."

She smiles sadly at him, "I'm sorry it took six years, Booth."

He takes her hand from across the table and smiles, "Better late than never."

They order their food, and exchange small talk over a glass of wine; both just happy to be with each other. Neither expected the change in their relationship to come so easily, they both expected some type of awkwardness, but it hasn't happened.

They exchange stories of the year they spent apart, hers filled with science and bones and answered questions; his filled with remorse and never wanting to be a part of the war again. The one thing their stories have in common is how happy they both are to be home. To be back with their friends, the world they are comfortable in, and most importantly, they are back together, as friends, partners and lovers.

"I'm going back to the Jeffersonian in a week," she tells him, clearly excited for going back to work and being with her friends. "That's what I told Angela, it's not set in stone yet."

Seeley smiles, "That's great, Bones, everyone will welcome you back with open arms, I'm sure of it."

She nods, "Cam told me that my office is just the way I left it, and that it is mine for as long as I want it to be."

"The Jeffersonian would be stupid to get rid of you."

She nods, "I know."

Booth laughs at her response, and pulls out his wallet to pay the bill. Brennan stands, and takes his hand, giving him a light kiss, "You were right, Booth."

He smiles, "About what?"

"Tonight was perfect."

He nods, "Yes, it was, and so are you."

**-BONES—**

He walks her up to her apartment at the end of the night, and they stand at her door for the longest time, both of them nervous for some reason. They have already kissed and slept in the same bed, they don't understand why they are nervous.

Neither of them wants to rush anything that much is clear. He wraps his arms around her slim waist and kisses her softly, "You had a good time?"

She nods, "Yes, tonight was very special."

"Yes it was, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

She unlocks her door, and leads him inside saying, "It was the company I enjoyed more than anything. You really out did yourself tonight."

"Ah, it was nothing."

She smiles, "You know you don't have to do this right? Shower me with expensive restaurants and dates."

"I know, Bones," he says, leaning to kiss her softly, "But I want to. I want to do this right, okay. I want to prove to you that I love you for you and want to be able to show the world that you're mine."

She hugs him to her and whispers, "That would be impossible to do, Booth. But I will accept your wanting to court me properly."

He laughs, and leads them to the couch. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Shrugging she answers, "Whatever you want to do."

He nods, and stands walking over to her stereo and turning it on. He turns to her when a slow song starts and holds out his hand. She shakes her head at him, "I have told you before, Booth, I don't dance."

"Humor me, Temperance."

She sighs at the use of her name and takes his hand, "If I end up stepping on your feet, don't say I didn't warn you Seeley."

He pulls her body flush against his and her arm finds its way around his neck as he gazes into her eyes lovingly. "You won't. I promise. Let me lead."

They are dancing slowly, even though the song isn't necessarily a ballad. She's moved to res her head on his shoulder and has to smile at the memory of dancing with him at her high school reunion. They had to pretend to be married then, and she could tell that that case was like pouring salt in his opened wound. It was a mere week after he told her that he wanted to give them a chance, that he knew right from the beginning that they were something special, and she had shot him down.

She didn't regret her actions back then, but every day for the year they were apart, she replayed that moment over and over in her head. She never realized that one moment can make or break a relationship, and that moment of him telling her that he wanted 'them' and her turning him down, and practically begging him to still be her partner broke him-which in turn broke her.

She catches his gaze and she smiles at him, and leans in to kiss him. When they pull away, he can see the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"For what?"

"For not accepting your offer of a relationship that night."

"Hey, it's ok. We're here now, that's all that matters."

She nods, "I know, and I'm glad. I love you."

He smiles, he will never tire of her saying that to him. "I love you too, Temperance."


	4. I Will Be

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. A lot of you liked the end of the first one with the 'family outing' and I have revisited the 'family' dynamic.

Don't forget: Reviews are love, leave some.

**Song:** I will Be by Leona Lewis

* * *

_Cause without you I can't breathe_  
_I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave_  
_You're all I've got, you're all I want_  
_Yeah_

_And without you I don't know what I'd do_  
_I can never, ever live a day without you_  
_Here with me, do you see,_  
_You're all I need_

* * *

_The nightmare always starts the same. She comes home after their year apart, and waits for him at the coffee cart. And every time, the outcome is different. This time, she's waiting for him to come home. She sits there, with coffee for the both of them, and waits. She's there for a long time, an hour, two at the most, when she looks up to be met by a higher ranking officer than Booth is. _

"_Are you Dr. Temperance Brennan?" the man asks._

_Standing, Brennan knows that something is wrong. "Yes."_

"_I'm very sorry, Ma'am," the officer begins, and hands her an envelope, she takes it with shaky hands, knowing that what he says next will not be good news at all. "Sergeant Major Seeley Booth's squadron was bombed. After making quick work of the scene we searched for survivors. I'm sorry Miss, but everyone perished."_

_Her hands are shaking, her chest is constricting, and she's not sure she is breathing properly. The paper in her hands, the man talking to her, nothing seems real. She wants to disappear. He promised, he promised that he would come back to her. But he didn't. This letter and the man talking to her, means that he is never coming home, he's never coming back to her._

"_Bones?" the officer says, shaking her by the shoulders. "Bones?"_

"Bones wake up! Bones," Booth shakes her until she bolts upright in the bed. She's hyperventilating; tears are running down her cheeks. Whatever she was dreaming about was enough to make her frightened beyond belief. He brushes a strand of hair out of her face, gaining her attention. "Hey, you okay?"

Gasping for breath, she falls into his arms, "It felt so real, Booth."

"It wasn't real, it wasn't real," he repeats over and over in her ear, a soothing mantra which calms her. "Whatever it was, it wasn't real. I promise."

**-BONES—**

He knows better than to push her to talk. When she's ready to talk to him, she will, but he knows that her dream is bothering her. She's clinging to him like a magnet on a refrigerator. It's not that he doesn't mind the attention, but he knows there are other reasons than just missing him. Ever since they came home, they have spent nearly every waking moment together.

"Do you think Rebecca will let you have Parker over for dinner?"

"I don't know, she might, what do you have planned?"

"I was going to make Mac & Cheese for you guys. I'm sure that Parker would enjoy spending some time with you as well."

Booth smiles and kisses her, "You know I can't say no to your Mac & Cheese. I'll call Rebecca and ask."

She nods with a smile on her face, "Okay."

Booth leaves the room to make the call to Rebecca, leaving Brennan to her thoughts. She knows she shouldn't keep the nightmares to herself, but she doesn't want to worry him-or talk to Sweets sooner than she has to. She doesn't need her dreams to be turned into some Psychological nonsense. She wants to spend as much time with him as she can before they return to work, and she doesn't want him to be worried about her not sleeping at night. The truth is, since she's been home and been with Booth, she hasn't been having nightmares every night.

She doesn't know what triggered her nightmares the previous night, but she is sure it has nothing to do with worrying about how he is-she can see with her own eyes now that he is the same beautiful man that she fell in love with so long ago; even if she did deny her feelings for years.

The sound of Booth's voice brings her from her thoughts, "Good news, Babe."

She turns giving him her patented annoyed look. "Don't call me, 'babe'. What's the news?"

"Rebecca agreed to let Parker come over for dinner," he answers, walking over to her and wrapping an arm around her waist, "Why can't I call you 'babe'?"

"Booth, you already call me 'Bones', and look how long it took for me to warm up to that pet name. I do not mind you showing me affection, but please try to refrain from the pet names. I will accept being called Bones, because to tell you the truth, I missed someone calling me Bones every day we were apart. I was either, Brennan or Dr. Brennan, on occasion; Daisy would slip and call me Tempe or Bren-which was odd, but I welcomed it."

He chuckles at her reasoning, but concedes, "Alright, Bones."

She smiles in victory and pecks him on the cheek, "Thank you."

"So, do you want to tell me what's going on in that genius-mind of yours?"

Brennan looks down, and sucks in a breath. Looking back up at him, she shakes her head 'no'. "Can we wait until after dinner and Parker goes home? I don't want to talk about anything right now, cause I don't want it to ruin our night. Please, Booth?"

He nods and kisses her head gently. "Whatever you want, Bones."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to come with me to pick up Parker?"

Smiling widely she nods, "Yes."

**-BONES—**

Standing outside of the apartment door, Booth brings his fist up to knock. Bones quickly releases the hold she has on his other, getting an odd look from the man. "Why'd you let go of my hand?"

She points to the door, "I didn't want to raise any questions about us for Rebecca."

Booth shakes his head, "Parker was way too excited to keep our relationship a secret, Bones. He's probably told half of this apartment building. Rebecca won't mind, I'm sure."

Before she has a chance to respond the door flies open and they are met with Booth's ex-girlfriend. "Hey, Seeley," she greats with a smile and turns to face Bones, "Dr. Brennan, how was your trip?"

The pair step inside as Bones answers Rebecca, telling her that she was very enriched from her time in Indonesia. "Thank you for letting Booth and I have Parker over for dinner. I always seem to make more than two people can eat, and I know that little boys especially, eat a lot."

Rebecca smiles, "It really is no problem, and I don't think Parker would forgive me if I didn't let him go spend dinner with you and Seeley."

"Where is Parker, Becks?" Booth asks.

"In his room playing his video games," Rebecca answers, and Booth takes off to go get his son. Rebecca turns to Brennan, "So, you and Seeley finally got over yourselves?"

Brennan furrows her eyebrows, "I don't know what that means."

Rebecca smiles, she may not have seen the good doctor for a year, but she remembers she is not up on her references. "It means, you and Seeley are finally together."

Temperance nods, and smiles, "Yes, I've figured out over my feelings over the last year, and came home with the intention of telling Booth how I felt. I can't believe he waited for me. I would have given up long ago."

Rebecca shakes her head. "Seeley would have waited forever for you, Dr. Brennan. I knew after I first saw you together years ago that he was head over heels in love with you. I also know him; he would never push you into something you aren't ready for."

"Please, call me Temperance, or Tempe. If we are going to be seeing each other more, we might as well be on a first name basis," Temperance says, and turns her head when she hears Parker.

"Dr. Bones!"

Smiling down at the little boy, she bends down to hug him, "Hello, Parker. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes! Where are we going?" the excited little boy asks.

"We are going to go to my house and I am going to cook dinner for you and your dad while you guys have a little 'guy time,' does that sound like a good idea?"

Parker nods, "Yeah! Let's go."

Rebecca smiles as Parker leans in to give her a hug goodbye, "Be good for Temperance and your Dad, buddy."

"I will, see you when I come home, Mom."

**-BONES—**

She smiles to herself hearing Booth and Parker in her living room. She has no idea what they are talking about, but she knows that they are both enjoying themselves. She remembers nights like this when she was little. Her mother would be in the kitchen making dinner and she, Russ and her dad would be hanging out in the living room, or outside.

She remembers missing little things like this when she was put in Foster Care. She remembers feeling a sense of loneliness at the loss of 'Family Time', and she is glad that she can at least attempt to recreate what she knew as a child for Parker. She is not a mother to the little boy, but she has been present in his life for the last six years, and she has watched him grow up from the adorable four year-old, to the active ten year old he is today. Now that she is dating Booth, she hopes to be around him for much longer.

She jumps a little at the feel of arms wrapping around her middle from behind her, but smiles when Booth kisses her cheek. "It smells really good in here, Bones."

"Thank you, Booth. Where is Parker?" she asks, drying her hands on a dish towel.

"He is going to the bathroom and washing up for dinner."

Turning in his arms she smiles, "Well, in that case…" and she leans in to give him a kiss that makes them both want more, but they have to control themselves until after dinner is over, and Parker is back at Rebecca's. "Will you set the table?"

Booth looks down at her, her crystal blue eyes twinkling, knowing very well what her kiss did to him. He chuckles and shakes his head, giving her a light kiss before walking towards her cupboards to get the plates, cups and other items. "Only you would kiss me like that to get me to do something."

"Would you have set the table if I hadn't have kissed you?" she asks, teasingly.

"Yes, I would have. But the kiss makes setting the table now worth it."

She smiles and turns back to what she was doing as Parker's footsteps can be heard coming into the dining room from the bathroom. He walks over to Bones and looks up at her, "It smells yummy in here, Bones."

"Thank you, Parker."

"You're welcome," he answers, giving her the smile he's inherited from his father, the one that makes her heart melt.

"Would you get the milk out of the refrigerator and pour us each a glass?" she asks.

He nods his head eagerly, "Sure, Bones."

**-BONES—**

The three of them are all enjoying their meal, talking about Parker's summer, and the friends he made at the summer camp he went to. He tells them all about hiking in the woods, and learning about the different kinds of plants, animals and bugs that are in the world.

"The bug Doctor would have been in Heaven, Dr. Bones! There were so many bugs out there! I didn't know there were that many. Did you?"

Bones smiles, "I knew there were a lot of bugs, yes. I'm sure that Dr. Hodgins would have enjoyed seeing them all with you."

"What did you spend your summer doing, Dr. Bones?"

Brennan tells Parker all about Maluku, and what she was doing while at the dig site, and how she enjoyed every aspect of her summer. She told him about the horrible month long rainstorm that put the dig on hold, and how hard the team had to work once the rain let up to get back on track. Booth watches as the two most important people in his life talk back and forth about their summer, and what they did over the year, and he feels like, even though they were apart, no time had really passed. As Parker talks on and on about his year, Brennan slips her hand over onto Booth's leg and he turns to look at her. She smiles at him, and he smiles back, then upon Parker telling them to quit making 'Goo-Goo Eyes' at each other, they laugh and turn their attention back to the younger Booth.


	5. Quitter

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, sorry about the delay...but I have been busy with work. Not to mention my best friend since preschool had her baby so I was slightly overjoyed and couldn't be still long enough to write lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry to disappoint, but this story will remain a T rated story. However, I will write as much BB fluff as I can.

**Song:** Quitter by Carrie Underwood

**Disclaimer:** Bones belongs to Fox. Quitter belongs to Carrie Underwood.

* * *

As she is cleaning up the dinner table, Brennan smiles as Parker protests about going home, saying that he would rather spend the night with them. It takes everything Booth has in him to tell his son that he can stay with them next weekend when their normal routine begins, and he too, thinks the arrangement 'totally sucks', as Parker puts it.

Parker comes walking into the kitchen and wraps his arms around her waist, "Dad says it's time for me to go home now."

She puts the plates in her hands in the sink and hugs Parker back, "I heard. Don't worry Parker; we will see you again next weekend."

"But I want to stay here with you and Dad," he says, looking into her eyes, his own beginning to water.

"I know, buddy. You're welcome here anytime you like, but right now your mom needs you. Isn't her boyfriend out of town?" Bones asks, and Parker nods. "See, she will be alone, and you get to keep her company."

Parker sighs in defeat, finally accepting that neither his dad nor Bones will convince his mom to let him stay over. "Alright, I'll go home. But I won't like it."

Brennan laughs at the little boys' words and shakes her head, "The weekend will be here before you know it."

Booth walks in, and kisses her, "You sure you don't want to come?"

Brennan nods, "Yes, I want to get these dishes done and shower."

Booth nods, "Okay, I'll see you when I get back."

**-BONES—**

After finishing the dishes, Brennan heads into her bathroom and sets the water to the perfect temperature. She gets her toiletries and washcloth situated, and steps into the warm water, letting it cascade over her body. She lets her thoughts flood her mind as she washes up.

She and Booth have been 'together' for only three days, but really nothing has changed between them. The only difference in their relationship is them kissing, and holding hands and as Parker says the 'goo-goo' eyes, even though she doesn't know what that means, she has a feeling it is the fact that she and Booth can gaze at each other and the world around them disappears, figuratively speaking.

But what brought on the nightmares? She had the same set of nightmares nearly every night they were apart. She was sure that once they returned home that they would stop, but last night they came back. She doesn't understand why.

As the water turns cold, she shuts it off and steps out of the shower, drying herself off and changing into her pajamas. She combs out her hair, and brushes her teeth before walking out into the living room. A few moments after she sits on the couch, her front door opens and Booth walks in, he smiles at her as he sits next to her.

He kisses her cheek, "Tonight was great, Bones. Thank you."

She looks over at him and nods, "You're welcome. I'm glad that you and Parker enjoyed yourselves."

"He can't wait for the weekend," Booth says and then he tells her, "He loves you, you know?"

Brennan smiles, "I love him too, Booth. He's an amazing little boy, just like his father."

He chuckles, "Now you're flattering me."

"No, I am serious. You and Rebecca have done a wonderful job with him. He is lucky to have you both," she says, then looks down, "And I am lucky to have you too."

"Thanks, Bones, for what you said about Parker." He leans in and gives her a short kiss, and as he pulls away, he says, "You've had me for years, Bones, don't you know that?"

She nods, and rests her head on his shoulder, "I do now, but I'm sorry I didn't then."

"The past is in the past, all we have to do now is live in the moment. Where is all this coming from?" he asks, concerned.

She sits up and crosses her legs to where she is facing him on the couch. "The year we were apart, I had nightmares."

"The Gravedigger is put away-"

She shakes her head, stopping his train of thought, "It wasn't about _her_, Booth. In my nightmares, I would be waiting for you at the coffee cart. That's how they always started, me waiting. Each nightmare had a different outcome. One time it ended with you coming home and having a wife or a girlfriend. One time it ended where you would come home but you would be hurt; and the one that came back last night ended with you never coming home. You died."

"Bones-"

She is willing herself not to cry, she doesn't like being weak or vulnerable. "That particular nightmare is always the one that feels most real. You could have died over there, Booth, you could die by doing your job, and where would that leave me? If you leave, I will have no one. I can't…" and then she starts to sob, he pulls her to him and holds her. "I can't lose you, Booth. I can't. You are everything to me, and I know that seems irrational, and illogical, but I can't help what I feel."

He kisses her head, "Shh, its okay, Bones. I'm here. I didn't leave you, and I will never leave you. Do you understand me? I'm not going anywhere."

She shakes her head, "You can't know that, Booth."

"Yes, I can. I _promise_ you, Temperance, that I will not leave you for anyone or anything."

She knows that he is only trying to make her feel better, and she loves him even more for that. She still can't help the fact that death is final; there is no coming back from it. Everyone dies eventually, she just hopes, for her sake that their time isn't anytime soon. She nods, despite herself, "I believe you."

"Good," he whispers, pulling her back to him.

She moves her head to where she is able to bring him down to her, and kisses him deeply. Soon the kiss escalades and he pushes her back onto the couch, resting his weight on his elbows. He trails kisses down her jaw to her neck.

"Booth," she says, pushing on his shoulders.

"What is it?" he asks, pulling away from his assault on her neck.

"Maybe we should take this elsewhere."

He nods, and pulls her up with him; he wraps his arms around her waist and backs her down the hallway to her bedroom, kicking the door closed with his foot.

**-BONES—**

_You rescued me  
Saved my life just in time  
Saw past all my issues and scars  
And made me try_

_'Cause oh, the way you're kissing me_  
_Makes it hard to breathe_  
_But I still like it_  
_Oh, oh, it truly feels like a dream_  
_You know exactly how I want it_

_I believe that nothing lasts forever_  
_You stay with me, keeping us together_  
_And make me feel like I never ever wanna give you up_  
_'Til now, I've always been a quitter_

She isn't the type of person to cuddle after a sexual encounter, but with Booth everything she ever did is reverse. Lying in his arms after their escapades is by far one of her new favorite places to be. He took his time, showing her what 'making love' was. She has never felt more cherished by a man before. She kisses his chest lightly, and draws random patters on his bare skin, as he does the same to her arm.

"What are you thinking about?" she hears him ask.

She rolls to where she is partially on her stomach and able to see him. Leaning down, she kisses him firmly on the mouth. Smiling at him when the kiss breaks she tells him, "I love you."

Yeah, he's never going to tire of hearing her say that to him. "I love you too, Bones."

"Thank you for coming home to me, Booth. Thank you for making my dreams come true, and the nightmares disappear."

"Now you're just getting mushy on me," he says with a chuckle.

"I don't know what that means."

He smiles at her, "It doesn't matter what it means. I keep my promises, and you know that better than anyone. Let's get some sleep."

She kisses him once more, and settles back on her side, nestled safe and sound in the arms of the man she loves.


	6. Look at Me

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, sorry it's taken a while to get this chapter up...I have been extremely busy with work this last week-in fact, I am at work right now waiting to clock on; thank God it's my "Friday". The next chapter is already in the works, and I hope you enjoy this installment. There really is not point to this chapter...but I thought it would entertain you as much as it did me lol

Reviews are love, leave some.

**Song:** Look at Me by Carrie Underwood

* * *

She walks down the streets of DC with Angela, who is babbling about her year in Paris with Hodgins, and the best souvenir that they could have ever brought back-their newest addition. Brennan smiles at Angela's words, and silently agrees that the baby is the best gift the pair could have brought home. She remembers a few years ago when she wanted a baby. That was also the day they found out that Booth had a brain tumor and her wants of a child were put to the back of her mind at the very real possibility of losing her partner.

As the two women walk into the next store, another baby store, Brennan is shaken from her thoughts when Angela asks why she is being so silent. "What's wrong, Sweetie? I know that you're not necessarily 'Chatty Kathy' but you haven't said much today."

Brennan smiles, "Noting is wrong, Ang. I'm just waiting to wake up from this dream. Everything feels so surreal. You and Hodgins are married and starting a family, Booth and I are a couple and spending his designated weekends with Parker together. Parker calls it 'Family Time'. Everything seems too perfect, I'm just not used to it, I guess."

Angela smiles, "I know what you mean. Everything is perfect. We both have the love of our lives at our side every day, and two of the best kids in the world."

"Parker is great," Brennan agrees with a smile. "Do you know the gender yet?"

Angela shakes her head in the negative, "We want to be surprised-and no looking at the ultrasound photos and working your anthropological magic on the image either."

She throws her hands up in defeat, "I didn't do anything, Ang."

"Not yet, but I know you, Bren."

Brennan smiles, "Yes, you do. I promise if I do figure out what the baby is I will keep it to myself."

Angela raises her eyebrows, "Wow, you won't even tell Booth?"

Brennan laughs and shakes her head, "No, are you kidding, he is as bad as Parker with secrets."

The girls share a laugh and go back to their shopping. Angela already has enough bags to make Hodgins ask questions, while Brennan is only sporting the one shopping bag. She never realized how much she missed the 'girl time' until she was without it for a year.

"I don't know about you," Angela says as they exit the store they just ransacked, "but Baby Hodgins and I are starving."

Brennan laughs, "I'm not starving, but I'm sure that lunch would be a good idea right now."

"Great, I am craving spicy food," Angela says with a far off look in her eye causing her friend to shake her head.

**-BONES—**

Angela eyes her friend over the Enchilada she is currently smothering in hot sauce. Something happened and Angela is bound and determined to figure out what it is. "Okay, Sweetie," she says, placing the hat sauce back on the table, "Spill. What's going on?"

Brennan looks up at Angela and raises her eyebrows, "I don't know what you want me to 'spill', Ang."

"Something happened between two days ago and now, I'm not blind, Bren."

Brennan knows she's been figured out, Angela may not know exactly what happened, but she is sniffing down the right trail, as Booth would say. Instead of telling her, Brennan makes a game of it. If Angela is all knowing about these things like she says she is then she will have no problem figuring out about her and Booth consummating their relationship.

Smiling, Brennan takes a bite of her taco salad, "If you want to know so bad, figure it out."

Angela's jaw drops, but she takes a moment to mull it over. Nodding she says, "Fine. I will."

Watching her friend eat her meal, Angela takes mental notes about their day. Brennan was always smiling-something she only did when she was really happy or extremely excited over something; half the time she was excited over her recent findings in a set of remains, so it is a little weird, Angela silently admits to herself, to see Brennan excited over something outside of Anthropology. She seems more relaxed, and refreshed; looking at her face, Angela can see that her friend is 'glowing'.

Brennan smiles to herself, watching Angela study her like she is looking for something in particular. Her head snaps up when Angela gasps and starts clapping her hands. "Ang-what-?"

In a somewhat hushed voice, Angela exclaims, "You and Booth had sex!"

Looking around the restaurant, Brennan makes sure no one is listening to their conversation, before turning back to Angela and nodding with a smile, "Last night."

Food forgotten, Angela leans across the table, "Was it fabulous? He is great to look at but Sweetie, what's under the clothes?"

Brennan smiles, "It was very satisfying, and I have no problem with repeat performances."

"I knew it!"

Laughing Brennan shakes her head, "I think I know what the phrase 'The Earth Moved', means after last night."

Angela nods, "Well, yeah, I would hope so. You two had so much built up sexual tension from the last six years that it was getting me hot and bothered."

"I don't know what that means," Brennan says, wrinkling her nose.

Ang laughs, "It's great to have you home."

**-BONES—**

_How do you do that, babe?  
Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you  
I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this  
First time in your arms, I knew_

The way you held me, I knew that this could be  
What I've been waiting to find

She walks into her apartment later that afternoon, and Booth is sitting on her couch with a beer in his hand. She walks over to him, and places herself in his lap, a leg on either side of his. Leaning in, she kisses him sweetly, the taste of the alcohol on his lips mingling with hers.

"How was shopping with Angela?"

Brennan rolls her eyes, "Long. I forgot how much she loves to shop." Booth chuckles at her words, and Brennan bites her lip. "She knows that we made love last night, Booth."

Booth shakes his head, "I'm not surprised, Bones. This is Angela we're talking about. If we were in Paris and made love for the first time she would make an international call to tell you she knows what you just did."

Brennan laughs with him this time, "Yes, you're probably right. I just-I don't know how I feel about sharing our intimate moments with her. She's my best friend and I love her dearly, but there are some things that I would like to keep private."

Booth nods, "I know. Maybe you should tell her that. She loves you, Bones; she will back down if you ask her to."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I really do."

Brennan leans in and kisses him again, "How do you always know what to say?"

He shrugs his shoulders lightly, "Just lucky I guess."

She laughs at his response, "Yes, I'm sure that's it." After kissing him once more, she asks, "What are you in the mood for?'

Booth raises his eye brows, "A dose of you every four hours?"

"Booth," she whispers in his ear, and kisses her way down his neck, "I'm not that kind of doctor."


	7. Only You Can Love Me This Way

**Authors Note:** Wow guys, you should be so proud! My wireless intertnet is down...so that leaves me to writing without the distractions of facebook and youtube. Here is the next chapeter, and I moved things up a bit, bringing them back to work. Hope you enjoy. Oh...this is also my first time writing Cam...so don't be to harsh lol

Don't forget, reviews are love, leave some :)

**Song: **Only You Can Love Me This Way by Keith Urban

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

Their two weeks to themselves went by far too fast for either of their liking, and it was time to return to work. Booth had gotten recertified with the FBI, and is more than thrilled to be behind the wheel of an SUV again. Brennan stopped by the Jeffersonian to get her badge and security clearance for the building, and Cam welcomed her back with open arms, happy to have Dr. Brennan back, and able to return Dr. Edison to his desired position.

Brennan had dropped a bombshell on Booth, asking him to just move in with her instead of going back to his apartment. He thought they were rushing things a bit, but after her assuring him repeatedly that this is what she wanted, and that it made more sense than him renting his apartment since his belongings were already over at her place and he hadn't stayed at his apartment for more than a day. She told him that they spent so much time apart from each other that she doesn't want to miss one day with him.

Booth pulls up outside the Jeffersonian to drop Brennan off for work. She turns to him, and grabs his hand. "Promise me you will be careful in the field, Booth."

"You know me, Bones, I'm always careful," he assures her.

She nods, "I know you are, but this is the first time in six years that I haven't been your work partner, I won't be there to have your back if something goes wrong. I just want you to be safe."

He leans in and kisses her, "I promise you, I will be safe. It's not going to be the same without you, Bones."

She nods, "I know. But I have to do this, Booth. It won't be forever. I just need a break."

"I know," he says smiling. He leans in to kiss her again and says, "I love you, Bones. Have a good day."

"I love you too," she returns and before getting out of the SUV she says, "Lunch?"

He nods, "Thai. I'll pick you up at noon."

**-BONES—**

She shows her badge to the security guard at the entrance of the Jeffersonian and receives a smile from him, "Welcome back, Dr. Brennan."

She smiles at him, "Thank you, it's good to be back."

She follows the path to the Medico-Legal Lab and smiles as the doors come into view. The doors open automatically, welcoming her home. She knocks lightly on the first door she comes to, and when the woman turns around Brennan returns her smile. "Welcome back to the Jeffersonian, Dr. Brennan," Cam says, walking over to Brennan.

"Thank you, Cam," Brennan says, and reaches into her bag, "I brought you something."

Shock is apparent on Cam's face, as Brennan hands her a small box. Opening it, Cam smiles, "It's beautiful, Dr. Brennan. Thank you."

"You're welcome. It was hand made by one of the villagers that lived near the dig site. The young girl had an interest in what we were doing and for some reason she took to me quite quickly. I taught her about anthropology and she made this in return and I thought you might like it."

"I do, it's original," Cam says, removing the necklace and clasping it around her neck. She walks with Brennan to her office and asks, "How did you enjoy your time in Maluku?"

"It was wonderful. I am glad that I was able to have this experience. Being away from here and you guys was hard, but Daisy gave me a sense of home. Having spent so much time with her, I find that I can now tolerate her much better than I could before. She is still very chatty, but she means well."

Cam looks at Brennan in astonishment, "Huh, I never thought I'd see the day when you complement Daisy."

Smiling, Brennan opens her office door and sits at her desk. "Yes, well, a lot can happen in a year."

"I can see that," Cam says with a light chuckle. "Well, thank you again for the necklace, welcome back. You'll find everything in here is just as you left it."

Brennan nods, just taking in the feeling of being back in her office. She's spent countless hours in this room and she is more than happy to be back to her second home. She notes that it could use a good dusting, but other than that everything is as it should be.

Her eyes fall on the small white pig she has on her desk, sitting proudly next to Brainy Smurf and she smiles. He's always been so sweet, granting her childhood wish of having a pig as a pet, granted the Jasper she has is a toy, but it holds so much meaning to her; as does the blue cartoon figurine.

She glances at the clock, five hours till lunch. There are remains in Limbo to identify. She grabs her lab coat and smiles as she walks out of her office.

**-BONES—**

His office is just the way he left it. He looks around for anything out of place, and can't find anything; he runs his hand over his desk and rubs his fingers together to get the dust off. He finds it hard to believe that the janitor staff left his office untouched. Ah, what does he care? He's just glad to be home.

His door opens and Hacker is standing there. "Welcome back Agent Booth, glad you made it home in one piece."

"Thank you, Sir, it's great to be back," Booth says, then claps his hands together and asks with a little too much excitement, "Do I have a case?"

"As a matter of fact," Hacker says, and hands him a file, "You do."

"Great," Seeley says, and goes around his desk to sit and read over what he was given. Feeling eyes on him, he realizes that Hacker is still in his office. Looking up, Booth asks, "Was there something else, Sir?"

He shakes his head, "No, I was just leaving." He makes it to the door, and then turns and asks, "Did Temperance get home safely?"

Hearing Hacker asks about Bones nearly makes his blood boil. He knows that she won't leave him-at least he thinks he knows. He's pretty sure she won't. Deciding to play nice, Booth nods, "Yep, she is safe and sound at the Jeffersonian."

Hacker smiles, "Good, good. Will she be accompanying you out in the field?"

Booth shakes his head, "Nope, not for a while at least."

Hacker nods once, "Can I ask why?"

Booth shrugs his shoulders and lies, "I didn't question it."

Hacker finds that last bit hard to believe, Booth wouldn't just let Brennan quit her liaison with the FBI, not without a fight. "Alright, well, good to have you back, Booth."

Booth watches as Hacker walks out of his office. "Finally some peace and quiet," he mutters to himself, and looks back at the file before him.

**-BONES—**

_You're always in my heart  
You're always on my mind  
And when it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way_

Brennan is glad to be back in her environment. She is busy at work identifying the remains of a male from the late 1800s when she hears a loud squeal and turns to see what all the fuss is about, and Angela is standing at Hodgins' work station, both of them are smiling and have their hands placed on Angela's protruding abdomen.

The skull in her hand is quickly placed back on the slab as she makes her way over to her friends. Smiling she asks, "What's going on?"

Angela turns and grabs Brennan's hand, placing it on her stomach next to Jack's and her own. "Wait for it, Bren."

Brennan nods and waits for a moment. Angela's stomach flutters and Brennan joins the smiling couple. "Wow," she whispers in amazement.

"This is so amazing," Hodgins exclaims, leaning in to kiss Angela sweetly.

When they pull away, Angela nods in agreement. "It really is."

Brennan slips quietly from the couple and lets them enjoy the moment of feeling their baby move for the first time. She's never felt a baby move while in the womb, but she has to admit, even if it's just to herself, that she still would like to experience pregnancy and motherhood. She is in no way ready for that step yet, but she still remembers Baby Andy and how he took to her, and how she quickly and surprisingly took to him.

"What was going on over there," Cam asks, nodding her head towards Hodgins and Angela.

"The fetus moved," Brennan answers.

Cam smiles, glad to see that some things about her colleague hasn't changed, "The baby moved! That is so exciting, and from what I hear it's a great feeling. It makes the pregnancy feel more real for the mothers."

Brennan nods, and begins examining the remains she is working on once more. Cam shakes her head at Brennan's dismissal, and walks off in the direction of her office; it really was great to have Temperance back.

Brennan is finishing her report on the man she identified as Booth walks to her office. He leans on the door frame, and smiles while watching her work. He knocks lightly on the frame and she looks up at him, a smile forming on her lips.

"You hungry?" Booth asks, and walks into her office.

Brennan nods, "Yes, give me just one moment." She stores the report in a file and stands, grabbing her purse and walks around her desk to meet him. She leans in and kisses him sweetly, pulling away she smiles at him. "Hi."

He smiles at her, "Hi, you ready to go?"

She nods, and smiles as his hand finds its place on her lower back and guide her out of her office. The pair smiles at Cam as they walk out of the sliding glass doors. Cam squint's her eyes, and turns and heads towards Angela's office, she knows something is up between Brennan and Booth, and she is itching to know what it is.


	8. That's Where You Take Me

**Authors Note:** here is an update before i go to work...reviews are love, leave some :)

**Song:** Thats Where You Take Me by Britney Spears.

**Disclaimer:** Neither the song or the characters belong to me. Don't sue :)

* * *

Cam walks in to Angela's office to find the artist hard at work on the sketch of Brennan's man from limbo. She stands in front of her and crosses her arms. "Alright, what's going on with Booth and Dr. Brennan?"

Angela has never been really good a lying and this news is so big, that she still squeals whenever she thinks about it. "Uh-what-what makes you think there is something going on? They may not be working together, but they are still friends. Why can't they share lunch together?"

Cam squint's her eyes, "I'm not buying it, Angela. You know something, and so does Hodgins. I am out of the loop, I hate being out of the loop."

Angela closes her eyes and exhales, "I can't tell you, Cam. I wish I could, but I can't. You will just have to ask them."

Cam nods and drops her arms to her sides, "Fine, I'll wait."

As Cam leaves Angela's office, she reaches for her phone and dials Brennan. When she answers, Angela tells her that Cam just asked what she knew about her and Booth and that she is going to ask her about it when she comes back from lunch, so have a story ready.

**-BONES—**

_All things fall in to place  
My heart, it feels so safe  
You are my melody  
That's where you take me_

"Who was that?" Booth asks, returning to their table after filling up their drinks.

Putting her phone back in her pocket and taking her drink from Booth, Brennan answers, "Angela. Cam asked her about us. I think she should be the next to know, Booth."

He nods, "Yeah that will be fun."

"Why?"

"You saw Angela's reaction to us, imagine that reaction on Cam. We will need hearing aids after all the squealing is done."

Bones nods her head, "Has everyone been waiting for us to get together for the last six years?"

Booth nods his head, "I wouldn't be surprised, Bones."

Brennan shakes her head, "Why does everyone think they know us so well? For all they know we could have been together from the start and have been keeping it a secret."

He chuckles, "There is no way we could have kept 'us' a secret for six years."

"I can keep a secret," Bones defends, and sips her drink. "Oh, I get it, you would have been too happy and people would get suspicious and you would have to tell someone."

Booth smiles "Eat your food, Bones. We will figure out a way to tell Cam."

**-BONES—**

Booth has been very clingy, she notices, always holding her hand, or having his arm around her or resting his hand on the small of her back. It's not that she doesn't mind the attention, but she has never really expected him to be there when ever she turns around. She knows that something is bothering him, she just doesn't know what, and not knowing is really starting to irritate her.

He parks the car outside the Jeffersonian, and before he has a chance to get out of the car she asks him the question she's had since he picked her up for lunch. "What's wrong, Booth?"

He turns and looks at her, "What do you mean?"

"Something is wrong; I know that something is bothering you. You have been clinging to me since you picked me up, like you're afraid to lose me or afraid of me running. I know that I am not the best at reading people, Booth, but you are an open book to me. Please tell me what's wrong."

She hates showing her weak side, but being in a committed relationship is so new to her, and she is afraid of losing him. He is the first man she has said 'I love you' to, and she is not really sure what she is doing, but she knows from him that talking and trusting the other person you're with is two of the keys to a successful relationship.

"Hacker asked about you today, and I nearly lost it," he finally admits.

She inhales deeply; Hacker has always been a sensitive subject between them. Looking back now, she can only imagine the pain that Booth was in seeing her be with his boss when he was so deeply in love with her. She was breaking his heart, figuratively speaking, even before she knew she was doing it. Sure Angela had mentioned something to her a few times about how she shouldn't be with Hacker and how Booth is more worthy of her affection than the head of the FBI, but the stubbornness in her pushed her friend's words aside.

Brennan nods in understanding, "What did you tell him?"

"That you made it home safely and were at the Jeffersonian."

"Did you tell him about us?"

Booth shakes his head, "No, it's none of his business. He knows that you aren't going to be out in the field for a while, but that's all he knows."

She smiles at him, "Are you jealous, Agent Booth?"

Booth chuckles, "Ha, no! I'm not jealous, Bones."

"I think you were. Your Alpha-male instincts were kicking when Hacker asked about me. You see that as him trying to take me from you."

"I do not, Bones."

She looks him over and then scoots as close to him as the SUV will allow, and puts an arm around his shoulders and places her free hand over his heart. His head is turned towards her now and she takes the opportunity to kiss him lovingly. She pulls away and rests her forehead on his.

"I don't want you to be jealous at the thought of someone else taking me away from you, Booth. Yes Andrew and I went out a few times but he never had a chance of being permanent in my life. Don't you, see? It's always been you, Seeley; I was just stubborn and didn't want to admit it. This is still new to me and I'm sure that I will have my jealous moments as well, but I know that I have nothing to worry about."

"How do you know that, Temperance?"

She smiles at him, "Because you don't look at other women the way you look at me; no matter how beautiful she is. You always come home to me."

Booth smiles and kisses her again, "I will come home to you as long as you'll have me, Tempe."

**-BONES—**

Brennan walks into Angela's office and sits across from the artist; she needs some serious advice about how to make Booth more comfortable talking with Hacker in certain situations, considering the past she has with the man.

"Hey, Sweetie," Angela says looking up with a smile, which is quickly replaced with a frown upon seeing the concern written on Brennan's face. "What's wrong, Bren?"

Brennan dives into telling Angela about Booth's reaction to Hacker's question and how she had to reassure him that no one could take her away from him; and how she knows that he isn't going to stray either.

"I just have never seen him so vulnerable and unsure before, Ang. I need advice. How do I help him through this?"

Angela stands and walks around her desk to sit next to her friend. "Sweetie, he's going to always be jealous of Hacker. All these years Booth has been in love with you, and he has been standing in the shadows waiting for you to be ready for him. Then you go and date his boss, pretty much throwing in his face that he will never have you but everyone else can. There is no way of getting rid of that type of jealously.

I'm sure Booth knows, logically, that you will always be around, let's face it, you guys are best friends, only now you are best friends who get to kiss and make love and everyone gets to look at you two knowing that not even the biggest war can tear you apart. As much as you don't believe in fate, or destiny or soul mates, Sweetie, Booth is every single one of those for you."

Brennan nods, "So he will always feel a sense of jealousy towards Hacker, and I just have to show him that he is the one that I want."

Angela nods, "Yeah, pretty much. Just don't ever, _ever_ talk about Hacker with him. It may open up a can of worms that is best left closed."

"I don't know what that means."

Angela smiles softly, "Trust me, Bren. Just don't."

"Okay," Brennan agrees, and stands, thanking Angela once more and heads out towards her office. She opens the door and Cam is sitting on her couch. "Hello, Cam."

Cam rises and has a cheeky grin on her face, "What's going on with you and Booth?"

Brennan raises her eyebrows, "We are friends, Cam. I may not be working with him, but we have developed a strong friendship."

Dropping her arms in defeat, Cam nods, "Okay, don't tell me what's going on. I just thought-"

"I know what you thought, Cam, it's the same thought that everyone else has of Booth and I. We are meeting for a drink later at the founding fathers, would you like to join us and catch up?"

Cam smiles, "Sure. I'll follow you there when you leave."

**-BONES—**

Once Cam left her office, she calls Booth to tell him that she invited her to the Founding Fathers after work for a drink. He knows that Cam has a suspicion about the new couple, and tonight they will tell her together.

The rest of the day drags on for everyone. Brennan decides to call it an early night, leaving the Jeffersonian around seven-thirty. She informs Cam that she is leaving and tells her she will see her at the Founding Fathers in a few minutes.

Brennan smiles as she sees the black SUV pull up to the stairs of the Jeffersonian. She gets in, greeting Booth with a kiss, and they are off to their destination.

Booth grabs her hand and lifts it to his mouth for a short kiss, "So we're telling Cam?"

Brennan smiles, "Yes. She deserves to know about us. I also would like for her to know. Over the years she has become a good friend, yes we still have our disagreements, but most friends do."

**-BONES-**

Later that night, Booth, Brennan and Cam are sitting around a table, and Cam has been holding back the question she wants the answer to. Booth raises his beer, and the ladies follow his lead, raising their drinks as well. "I want to make a toast: to great friends, to life and to Brennan. I'm so glad that you decided to give 'us' a try. I love you."

Brennan smiles and leans in to kiss him softly, "I love you, too."

They both turn to look at Cam, who is looking at them in shock. She then shakes her head, and jumps up, throwing her arms around both Booth and Brennan, "I knew it! I'm so happy for you both."

Booth chuckles, "Thanks, Cam. We're pretty happy about it ourselves."

Cam gathers her belongings and points to Brennan, "I want details later. I have to get home to Michelle. You two enjoy the rest of your night."

"Bye Cam," Bren says, and as her boss leaves the building, she turns, locking her arms around Booth's neck. "That went well."

"I told you she'd be happy for us."

Brennan nods, "Yeah, yeah."

_I never fell before  
How did you find the door  
The key to my soul  
To you forever more_

Oh baby, Oh baby  
You make me rise  
And never did I once think twice  
Oh Baby, Oh baby  
You make me smile  
Stay with me a while


	9. Permanent December

**Authors Note:** I know, it's been forever! I'm terribly sorry about the wait, if it makes you feel any better, I would much rather be writing all day and night than sleeping all day so I can work all night…no joke…10pm-6am and 6pm-3am shifts suck! I _**HATE**_ them!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was written with help from Kristi aka vrukalakos. Also check out her story that I'm helping write, it's an NCIS fic called "Keep Holding On" it is the sequel to "New Teammate, New Love"…give them both a read if y'all do NCIS :D

Reviews are love, leave some!

**Song:** Permanent December-Miley Cyrus

* * *

The following few days at the Jeffersonian went as well as Brennan could have expected. Although only Cam, Angela, and Hodgins knew for sure about Booth and Brennan's relationship, the constant appearance of Booth, with the non-field working Brennan made various rumors begin to float around the Jeffersonian. Then again, having one of the night janitors see Booth give Brennan a passionate kiss one night after the Jeffersonian was closed didn't help matters much.

Shooting her infamous death glare at several employees from a different department she caught staring at her, Brennan turns to Angela. "It's like I am an exhibit on display. I do not understand what they find my "supposed" romance so exciting."

Giving Brennan her sweet smile, "I know sweetie, but you have to think that they are use to the Temperance Brennan who doesn't do committed relationships; especially with your sexy FBI man. It's new, give it a few days and it'll pass when something new comes along that is scandal-worthy."

Brennan crinkles her nose at Angela's remark, "Scandal worthy? Why would it be scandal worthy? We are two consenting adults that do not have any other sexual partners."

Chuckling softly, Angela just shakes her head at her, "Whatever you say sweetie, whatever you say."

"Doctor Brennan, according to Doctor Hodgins, what he found the remains consisted of a rare type of butterfly structure. It only lives in the upper Eastern Coast."

Brennan gives Angela the knowing look before placing the clipboard in her hands down on the table and rushes over to Jack Hodgins work area, "Tell me everything that you've got Doctor Hodgins."

**-BONES—**

Later that afternoon, Brennan is sitting at her computer in her office looking over the information that has been provided for a set of remains she has been working on all week. She is rather unnerved with herself, usually she can have a set of remains identified in a day, two at the most, but this set seems to be putting her knowledge to the test.

She's hardly seen Booth this week, he's been busy with his own case for the FBI and she has been staying late at the lab trying to figure out who the remains are.

Her cell begins ringing and she is excited at the thought of hearing Booth's voice, but she looks down only to see a private number flash across the screen, Brennan accepts the call only to recognize the deep voice of Booth's boss: Andrew Hacker. "Tempe, its Andrew."

"Andrew, hi," she greets, wishing silently that she would have had her phone turned off or no volume.

"I was just calling to check how our favorite anthropologist was doing and that everything in Maluku was exceedingly well."

"Considering that I am the only anthropologist that works with the FBI, Director Hacker, I think stating me as the favorite anthropologist is not necessary. As for my trip, it was informative."

"Good, good. Listen, I was wondering if it was possible to maybe grab a bite to eat sometime this week. Catch up, you know swap stories of the past year."

"Thank you for the offer, but I am afraid that I must decline."

"Busy all week? Sounds reasonable trying to catch up with everything at the Jeffersonian? What do you think of next week then?"

"I'm sorry Andrew, but I am afraid that I must decline your dinner offer again."

"Jeffersonian already has you too hard at work to have a life, Dr. Brennan?"

Taking in a sharp breath, she answers him, "I'm just too busy to go out and socialize about the past year. Besides, I am sure that you would find it all boring anyway. Please, don't call again."

A tap on the office door grabs Brennan's attention. She smiles as she sees Angela, "Hey, got a face for the man in your lab."

"Excellent," Brennan says standing and grabbing the folder from her friend, "Great work Ang."

Following Brennan down to the platform, Angela's curiosity gets the best of her, "Who was on the phone?"

Looking up at Angela she shakes her head, "No one important."

"Bren?" Angela presses, putting a supporting hand on her friend's shoulder, "You were clearly upset by the call, and you don't have to bottle it up. That's what best friends are for, Sweetie."

"Andrew," she answers, and somehow the one worded answer is enough to convince Angela to drop the subject.

**-BONES—**

_Cuz baby now I realize that I was wrong__  
__When I said I didn't need you, so__  
__Miss you bad so now I'm comin' home__  
__So you better leave the light on__  
__Wait for me and just leave the light on_

Walking into the apartment later that night, Brennan can hear the faint sound of the television that Booth insisted they needed in the bedroom. She smiles knowing that there is a short chance of him still being awake. She drops her purse next to the door, and walks down the hallway towards their bedroom.

She stops in the doorframe, smiling when she sees him lying on the bed, one arm over his head, and his eyes slowly drooping. She walks into the room and sits next to him on the bed, gaining his attention; they both smile at each other.

"Hi," Booth says, grabbing her hand, leaning up and kissing her softly.

"Hey," she returns, giving him a smile. "I'm surprised you are still awake."

"I knew if I stayed awake long enough you were bound to come home."

"I'm sorry I've been so busy. This one set of remains has really given me trouble; Angela has only just now recovered a face," she explains, and shakes her head, "Enough about my work; how is the case going?"

"The DNA results proved that it was the missing seventeen year old girl we had thought it was. So far evidence doesn't show if it was accidental or homicide. The evidence that has been collected has been too conflicting to nail down a suspect either."

Giving him a soft squeeze of his hand- knowing that cases involving young kids or adolescents- she eases down onto the side of the bed next to him. "Give it time Booth, you'll figure it out. You always do."

"Thanks Bones," he mutters before rolling to his side to look at her better, "So Angela got a face, huh? What does your mystery person look like?"

"He looks like any other typical male of the humanoid species."

"Ok," Booth says trying a different tactic, "Then why is it causing you so many problems? What is stumping your intelligent mind?"

"The bones appear to be in prime condition, not much weathering or signs of being in long exposure to the elements but the bones are dating to be over a hundred years old. Plus Hodgins found a rare type of Lycaenidae which shows that the bones shouldn't have even been as far south as they were found-"

"Lyca-what? Help me with the squint talk Bones."

"Lycaenidae. It's the Latin term for a family of butterflies."

Booth's forehead crinkles in confusion, "Right. Butterfly, continue."

She smiles at Booth's response, "The butterfly remnants are from a group not even found in DC. It just doesn't make sense."

Booth gives her hand a squeeze, "Looks like you and I are both stuck in a rut with these cases." Pulling her hand softly, he gently pulls her next to him down on the bed. "No more talk about work."

She sighs softly loving the feel of his arms wrap around her. He kisses her head softly, and he smiles to himself as she turns her head up to capture his lips in a kiss. Pulling away she rests her forehead on his and asks, "Would it be really cheesy of me to tell you that I've missed you?"

"Completely cheesy," Booth says, then kisses her softly, "I've missed you too, Bren. I hate it when you sleep at the office."

Brennan nods, "I know and I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I much rather be in our bed with you than on the lumpy old couch in my office."

"You're here now," Booth whispers sliding a hand under her shirt to stroke the soft skin on her lower back. "Let's make the most of it."

She leans in, kissing him and rolls onto her back, bringing him with her. As his lips slide across her jaw to her neck, she sighs, "So much better than sleeping on the couch."


	10. Can't Take My Eyes off You

**Authors Note:** Another update my lovelies, I hope you enjoy. Not much to say other than: Brennan's mystery man is no longer a mystery. If you guys have any ideas at all of what you would like to see in the story, please feel free to share them. I'm here to write what will make you smile =D

**Song:** Can't Take My Eyes off You by Lady Antebellum.

* * *

_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go _  
_this feelin' I'm feelin' is something I've never known_  
_and I just can't take my eyes off you_

Waking the next morning, Brennan rolls to her side and opens her eyes, silently cursing the brightness of the room. She smiles when she is able to focus on Booth. She's missed him so much the past week, and being with him last night, being able to see him and talk to him-among other things-she vows to herself that she will not stay the night at the lab again anytime soon.

She scoots closer to him, if that's even possible since he's held her close to him the entire night, and runs her hand up and down his toned chest. She leans in and kisses him softly on his jaw, down his neck and back up to his lips, smiling as he begins to participate in the kiss. She breaks the kiss and looks down into his sleepy brown eyes, a wicked smile on her face, "Good morning."

Booth groans, but pulls her tight to him, "Great morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderfully," Bones answers, tracing his features with her finger, "better than I have the last three nights."

"Good," Booth says, pushing a strand of stubborn hair out of her face, "what time is it?"

Brennan shrugs, "I don't know, and I don't care. We deserve to be a little late this morning, don't you think?"

Nodding, Booth brings her down to him for another searing kiss.

**-BONES—**

Brennan walks into the lab around ten that morning, instantly being bombarded by Angela.

"You are over two hours late, Bren. I was worried," Angela says, following Bones into her office.

Brennan turns towards Angela, "Sorry Ang, there really was nothing for you to worry about. I'm fine as you can clearly see by now."

"That is not the point. You're my friend, can't I worry about you when you _usually_ get here at seven and it's nearly ten?"

"Of course you can, when worrying is permitted. I was simply playing hooky, as Booth would call it, for a couple of hours; and since I've been practically living out of the lab, and not seeing my boyfriend for the last three or more days, I figured a couple hours of hooky with him was a good enough reason to come in late."

Angela smiles knowingly at her friend, knowing that she and Booth were being naughty. "Well, well, someone was being bad."

"On the contrary," Bren tells her with a wicked smile playing on her lips, "Enough about me, what else have we found out about my remains?"

"Not much, everyone is stumped on this guy," Angela answers, with a confused look on her face.

Sighing, Brennan rubs her forehead, "This is starting to unnerve me, Ang, I don't know what to do about this one."

"You'll figure it out Bren, you always do."

Brennan nods, "I hope so." Slipping into her lab coat, she walks out of her office, Angela in tow. Stepping onto the platform, she abruptly stops, causing Angela to crash into her back.

"Bren, your break lights are out," Angela says, placing a hand on her growing bump.

Not catching Angela's joke, Brennan replies, "I'm sorry, I'll get them checked. Have you tried running the face through DMV records? If he isn't listed as missing, maybe we can find him there."

Angela nods, "I'll get right on it."

"Thanks."

**-BONES—**

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," he answers his desk phone.

"_Hey, it's me, I was wondering if you had any reports on a missing male mid to late 3os? We ran his face against every database we could think of and came back with no hits,"_ Bones says into the phone.

Booth smiles, "Well good afternoon to you too, Dr. Brennan."

"_This is no time for pleasantries, Booth. I want to know who this guy is, but I can't find any record of him."_

"Wow, sorry," Booth apologizes, "I'll look and get back to you in an hour."

"_Thank you,"_ Brennan says, and before Booth could respond, all he can hear is a dial tone.

Looking at his phone in confusion, Booth opens up files on his computer starting a search with the criteria Brennan just gave him. His phone rings a few moments later and he rolls his eyes, _'I can never get any work done around here.'_

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," he answers.

"_I'm sorry for snapping at you. This is just really starting to frustrate me."_

Booth smiles, "It's okay. I understand."

"_It's not okay, Booth," _she says. _"Want to grab a late lunch?"_

He smiles, "Miss me already?"

Brennan chuckles, _"You could say that. Pick me up in half an hour?"_

"You got it. I love you."

"_I love you too, Booth."_

**-BONES—**

Pulling up to their favorite Thai restaurant, Brennan barely makes it out of the car before Booth is at her side, his hand finding its way to the small of her back, the place where it has always seemed natural to be. Giving her his charming Booth smile, she can't help but chuckle at his happy disposition. Only Booth could make her laugh when she is frustrated with a case.

Leading her to a table, the pair sits as Brennan looks at him, getting straight to the point, "So have you found anything on the information I gave you earlier?"

Booth gives her a firm look, "Now Bones, no discussing cases while we're out at lunch."

"Booth that seems like a ridiculous ideology. We are both stuck on our cases and I am waiting for information that you, the FBI agent, were asked to run. It seems logical to discuss them over lunch."

Booth bites back a small grin as he listens to her tangent until she is done. "I want to be with you for lunch, not our cases. We have to deal with them enough as it is; this is 'us' time."

Brennan can't help but feel a surge of warmth in her chest at Booth's declaration, "Well, when you put it that way, I guess it doesn't sound quite so ridiculous."

Booth reaches across the table, laying his hand over hers, "I'm glad that you agree with me, Bones." Giving her a sweet smile, they pull away long enough to place their orders, before Booth's hand finds its way back to hers, "so besides being frustrated, how is your day going?"

"Extremely slow," Brennan grumbles, "but I am going to safely assume it will be that way until we can identify the man in the lab. How is yours?"

"It's gotten better in the last half hour," he says, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, smiling as she smiles at him.

**-BONES—**

Walking back into the Jeffersonian, Brennan sulks back to her office, plopping down at her desk, staring down at the sketch of the man in her lab.

"Bren!" Angela shouts, causing the anthropologist to jump. "Oh, sorry for startling you, but I had to show you this."

"It's okay, Ang," Brennan replies, as the artist thrusts a book in her face. "What am I looking at?"

Angela smiles, "This is an entry in one of the books in my office. This man, Leroy Alfred Schwartz, was the first Caucasian to own a plantation on the East Coast, which was slave-free. Look at him, Bren. Does he look familiar?"

Brennan stares from the book to Angela's drawing back to the book that is currently sitting in front of her. Various emotions flicker across the anthropologists' face, before her voice goes emotionless again and looks back up to Angela. "What made you think to look in a book?"

"There was something about him that was familiar. And I tried to remember where I thought I had seen him and for whatever reason when I looked at the book, I had this feeling to open it."

Brennan nods slowly, "A person of this importance would have had a proper burial. Not tossed out like garbage."

Angela bit her lip before bringing up something on Brennan's computer, turning the screen towards her. "After I figured out who he was, I looked on the internet and found an article about it. Apparently with the major flooding they had up there, it flushed many of the older burial plots, bringing up the bones and taking them with the water. Sorry sweetie."

"We can't fight the elements," Brennan says matter-of- factly. "Good work, Angela."

She smiles brightly at Bones, "Not a problem, Sweetie. How was lunch?"

"Good, thank you," Brennan answers, putting her lab coat back on and going to collect the bones of Leroy Alfred Schwartz so that he can be cataloged. "How was yours?"

Pulling a face, she answers, "Well, _your_ God-child was repulsed by everything that I wanted to eat, so I got stuck with a granola bar again."

Wrinkling her nose, Brennan says, "Actually granola is quite healthy, especially during pregnancy. I think your fetus is quite smart already."

Looking at Brennan's retreating back blankly, Angela shakes her head. No matter how much she wanted to shout her protests about eating the granola, she doesn't. Brennan will understand in time; after all, how long could she keep the biological clock at bay; especially with a hunky man like Booth to father her child?


	11. Mine

**Authors Note: **OK, how many of you watched the Fox red carpet thing? I did…and let me tell you I was kicking my legs and squealing at what I learned! I just want you all to know that this story has officially become a SPOILER filled story. And for story purposes I changed a characters job—I don't know how spoiled you guys are, or if you are at all. For those of you who are, you will know who I'm talking about and for those who aren't guess you'll just have to wait and see lol.

**Song:** Mine by Taylor Swift

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones…I mean really, if I _did_ Booth and Brennan would be together and Angela and Hodgins would have been married in season 2. Yeah, I don't own Taylor Swift either, just throwing that out there.

* * *

She's cataloged a good portion of Limbo and although she loves her job, she misses being out in the field with Booth. She misses the action of chasing down a suspect, she misses interrogation, she misses Booth continuously telling her that he will never let her have a gun.

She laughs at the memory of when she applied to carry a gun in the field.

"_Why do you want a gun?" Booth asks._

"_To shoot people," she answers honestly._

"_No!" Booth responds, taking a stamp dipped in red ink and pounding 'DENIED' down on her application._

Looking back now, that probably wasn't the best answer to give, but it was the truth. Angela's voice brings Brennan back to reality, "Hey Sweetie, Jack and I were going to our doctor's appointment and we wanted to know if you were interested in seeing this little one on the screen?"

Brennan smiles, standing from her desk, "Sure, I'll meet you guys in front of the museum. Have you called and asked Booth?"

Ang nods, "Jack did; Booth said he'd meet us there."

Brennan smiles again, at least she'll get to see him. The streets of DC have been quiet for over a week and Booth has been without a case, while she's been stuck at the Jeffersonian identifying remains of 'really old dead guys,' as Booth would say.

**-BONES—**

Angela and Jack check in with the receptionist as Brennan finds seats. Booth has yet to show, and she is beginning to worry-he is never late; and if he is he calls and lets them know. Angela places her hand on Brennan's arm.

"He'll be here, Sweetie, calm down," Ang says, trying to stop Brennan's worrying.

"He's never late, Ang," Brennan responds, her eyes never leaving the door.

Angela looks up at the clock, "I told him the appointment was at eleven, it's only twenty till, he's got time."

Sighing, Brennan picks up the nearest magazine and flips through it, not even paying attention to the pages. The door opens and she snaps her head up. Putting the magazine back down she stands and walks over to the man who just came in. "You're running behind."

He nods, "Yeah, the traffic sucked on the way here. You weren't worried were ya, Bones?"

She shakes her head, "No, not at all."

Booth chuckles and kisses her softly, "You're a terrible liar, Baby."

Raising her eyebrows, she takes his hand in hers, "We've discussed the pet names, Booth."

"I know we have," he says, "but I've decided to ignore your protests. Admit it, you secretly love that I call you 'Baby'."

Despite herself, she smiles, "No."

As they sit down, Angela turns and smiles at them, "I told her to stop worrying, Booth, she never listens."

Booth nods, "I know."

"I'm right here," Brennan says, sitting between Booth and Angela, causing her friends to chuckle.

"It's ok, Bones, we love you," Booth tells her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Angela Montenegro-Hodgins?" a young nurse calls from the door leading to the back of the doctor's office.

"Right on cue," Jack mutters, not wanting to see Brennan unleash her wrath. He stands, helping is pregnant wife up, and places his hand on her lower back, Booth doing the same with Brennan. Walking though the door of the room Angela was assigned to, the nurse turns to Booth and Brennan, "And who might you two be?"

Booth answers, "We're the little one's God-Parents."

As Angela gets situated on the examination table, she looks at the young nurse, "I told them that it was okay to be here."

The nurse nods, "Its fine, we just have to be aware of how many people are in the room and who they are."

As the young woman leaves the room, Booth pulls the extra chair over next to Angela's bed and sits down, pulling Brennan down to sit on his lap. Angela smiles happily, it's taken them so long to get to where they are in there relationship, and she admits, that it still makes her giddy to see them display their love and affection in the little ways that they do.

She's seen a change in Brennan since she's been home; she's seen the woman she's proud to call her best friend be more open with her feelings. Brennan, having never believed in love before a year ago, is now catching everyone by surprise by learning to love the one man who has always had a hold of her.

"You guys are so cute," Angela says.

Brennan smiles, "Don't tell him that, Ang, his ego is big enough."

Booth scoffs, "And yours isn't?"

Turning to face him she smiles and shakes her head, "No, _baby_ it's not."

Jack leans in and whispers to Angela, "Why'd we bring them again?"

Chuckling she answers, "Do you think it would be this amusing without them?"

"Good point," Jack agrees, kissing Angela's temple softly.

After waiting a few moments more, the door opens and Angela's doctor walks in. She looks too young to be a doctor, in Brennan's opinion; she also doesn't miss the looks that the woman is casting at Booth. Can't the young doctor see that Brennan is the one sitting on his lap, and that he clearly isn't interested in the younger woman?

Angela doesn't miss the looks either, and quickly gets the woman's attention. "These are the baby's God-Parents, Seeley Booth and my best friend as well as Booth's girlfriend, Dr. Temperance Brennan," Angela says, introducing the three.

The Doctor sticks out her hand to the two, "I'm Dr. Hannah Burley, its nice meeting you."

Brennan shakes her hand and replies quietly, "Likewise."

The Doctor turns to Booth, extending her hand and he shakes it. When he tries to pull his hand back, she holds on for longer than necessary, causing Brennan to clear her throat. Booth chuckles nervously after the Doctor lets go of his hand and he wipes it on his pants. He, Angela and Jack don't fail to notice the death glares that Brennan is shooting at the young blonde.

Turning to Angela with a wide smile, "So, are you both positive you don't want to know the sex of the baby?"

Angela and Jack smile at each other and nod, "Yeah, we're sure. We'll find out with the next one." Turning to Brennan, Angela tells her again, "No Anthropological magic, Bren."

Brennan raises her hands in defense, "I don't know what you're insinuating Ang."

"Sweetie, please?"

"I promise, I will not tell you what the baby is if I figure it out," Brennan replies.

Hannah looks back and forth between the two women. Clearly Dr. Brennan is very smart, but she doubts that she can figure out what the baby is just by looking at the picture. Who knows if the baby will even cooperate with them?

"You ready to get started?" Hannah asks, getting the bottle of gel.

Angela pulls up her shirt to just under her bra, and adjusts her skirt so the Doctor can access the bump that is Baby Hodgins. "Let's get going."

"It'll be cold," Hannah says, giving Angela a warning. She turns on the ultrasound machine, and picks up the wand and placing it to Angela's bump. Punching a few buttons on the keyboard; soon the room is filled with a swooshing sound and a very steady thump-thump-thump. Smiling, she turns to the expecting parents, "That is your baby's heartbeat."

Angela's eyes fill with tears, and Jack squeezes her hand, "Wow, that is the most amazing sound I've ever heard."

"That's our baby, Angie," Jack whispers, still in awe. He turns to look at Ang and leans in, giving her a soft kiss. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Jack turns back to the monitor showing their baby, "For this."

Booth and Brennan watch the exchange, and he looks up to see that Brennan's silently crying. He brings his hand up and wipes the tears from her face, causing her to look down at him with an overwhelming look of love and adoration in her teary eyes; they've exchanged words of endearment, but when her eyes say that she loves him, they speak louder than any words she could ever say to him.

**-BONES—**

_Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water__  
__You put your arm around me, for the first time__  
__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

"You okay?" Booth asks, opening the door to their apartment, letting Bren go in first.

She sits herself down on the couch and nods. She's been quiet since they got in the SUV and left the doctor's office. "I'm fine, Booth."

He sits next to her, and puts an arm over her shoulder, pulling her to him so he can kiss the side of her head. "You realize that I am _not_ interested in Angela's doctor."

Turning to face him, she looks at him in awe, "How'd you know that is what I was thinking?"

"I saw the way you were looking at her, Bren," he explains with a chuckle. "You are the only woman that I want, that's never going to change."

"You can't-"

He places a finger to her lips, stopping her train of thought, "I _can_ know that. You're all I've wanted for the last six years, Temperance."

She nods, giving into his optimistic outlook; placing her hand on Booth's thigh, she looks up at him. "I want what they have, Booth."

"What do you mean?"

"I want what Angela and Hodgins have," she says, clarifying who 'they' are.

"You do, Bren. You've got me."

She nods, "Yes, I know-and I love you; but I want more."

He gets where this conversation is going and he grins at her, "Really? You-you want a baby?"

"Is that crazy? We've been together only six months-"

"But you were willing to raise a child on your own a few years ago-my child no less," he points out. "But, you want a baby now? You're willing to raise a child with its father in the picture? Cause, I can't just get you pregnant and not be involved."

"I know you can't, and before your surgery I was going to give in and let you be the child's father, not just biologically, but in every meaning of the word."

Booth thinks it over; he wants a child with her. He's wanted a child with her since she asked him to be a donor all those years ago, but he knows he wants more. He's pushing it but he just has to know. He grabs her hands, bringing them up to his lips for a kiss, and then looks deep into her eyes.

"One condition."

She raises an eyebrow, "What would that be?"

He reaches into his jacket pocket and produces a small box, he watches as her eyes grow wide and look back up at him.

"Marry me?"

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together__  
__And there's a drawer of my things at your place__  
__You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded__  
__You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_


	12. Thinking Over

**Authors Note: **Yay me! An update a day after a post! You all should love me! I'm back! WooHoo! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I kinda made it a "song fic" chapter, but the entire song fit Brennan so well for this chapter. No flame throwing please!

**Song:** Thinking Over by Dana Glover

**Disclaimer: **As previously stated: I DON'T own Bones-or the song.

* * *

He doesn't know how long they have been sitting there; but she has yet to answer his question. He doesn't blame her; he knows how she feels about marriage. She blinks a couple times before she lets go of his hand and heads for the door.

"Bones-"

She holds up a hand, "No, Booth. I have to think."

He sighs in defeat, the woman didn't say much, but he knows that she needs time, so he nods, "Alright. I'll be here when you're ready to talk."

**-BONES—**

_I've been searchin for a reason__  
__And I'm runnin out of time__  
__I can feel that it's the season__  
__It's time to make up my mind_

She walks silently up the stairs and sits down, staring out in front of her, the lights of the Lincoln Memorial shining bright enough to light a good portion of the path before her; the Washington Monument standing proudly against the sunset. After sitting there a moment, in the deafening silence, she pulls out her cell and calls the one person, other than Booth, who seems to know the right thing to say to her in times like this.

She doesn't know how long she's sitting there. When she looks up at the sound of Angela's voice, "Sweetie, you okay?"

"I don't know," she answers.

Angela replies, "Okay," then sits, playing with her hands, "is there anything I can do to help?"

Turning to her friend, her eyes full of confusion. "How do you answer a marriage proposal?"

Angela turns and faces Brennan in shock; eyebrows raised. She is about to smile, then takes in Brennan's expression. "Well, usually you answer with a 'yes'. When did this happen, Sweetie?"

"When we got home I told Booth that I wanted what you and Jack have. The love, the baby all of it; I suppose I never stopped wanting a child of my own after taking care of Andy. But when Booth had the tumor, I never brought it back up, until tonight. I told him that I still wanted a child, and then he pulls out a ring and asks me to marry him."

"It's about time," Angela mutters, and gets a confused look from Brennan. "Bren, that man is so in love with you and always has been. I'm surprised he didn't ask you to marry him as soon as you guys came home."

"You know how I feel about marriage, and so does he. Why would he ask me that question, Ang? Isn't being with me knowing that I love him enough? Why do we need a piece of paper saying that we are 'man and wife'?"

Angela thinks for a moment before she turns and faces Brennan once more. She doesn't want to scare Bren away from Booth now that they are _finally_ together. "It's not that you need the paper saying that you're 'man and wife', sweetie. Being married is so much more than that. It's waking up in the morning knowing that you're not alone and will always have him there. I know you don't like the thought of marriage, but there is nothing bad about it; I've survived marriage for a year," Angela begins, pausing before she smiles, thinking back on her relationship with Hodgins, "You know I never thought I'd settle down and get married, but when it's right, it's right; and Bren, you and Booth are very right."

"How can you be so sure, Ang? I've never been the girl that would sit for hours in her room planning her wedding, and dress. I have just recently started believing in love and everything that Booth has been talking about for the last few years, I don't know if I'm ready for marriage."

"Let me ask you something," Ang says, and at Brennan's nod she continues. "How would you feel knowing that you had the chance to be united with Booth but you turned down his offer, and he decides that he doesn't want to be with someone who doesn't want what he does?"

"Booth has assured me that he loves me and only wants to be with me," she states.

"That's not what I asked, Bren. How would you feel if he suddenly changes his mind, the way you fear he might?"

Brennan ponders Angela's question, she loves Booth and doesn't know what she would do without him. He teaches her new things about love and life, he showers her with more love than she has ever been shown before-even by her own family. She was a wreck when the FBI staged his death and Sweets chose not tell her that it was all an act; she imagines now that they are in a physical and emotional relationship she would be worse than a wreck.

"I wouldn't like it," she finally says after several moments of silence. "I've lived without him and love before; but having him now, I don't think I would be able to be the same again."

Angela nods, "That's love, Bren. He loves you so much that he wants to be able to make you feel safe and wants you to know that his love will always be there. So, what are you going to say to him when you get home?"

At that question, Brennan sighs and rests her head on Angela's shoulder; she still doesn't know how she's going to explain everything she's talked about and learned from Angela to him.

_And I can't really tell you what I'm going to do__  
__There are so many thoughts in my head__  
__There are two roads to walk down__  
__And one road to choose__  
__So I'm thinking over the things that you've said_

**-BONES—**

_Am I ready for forever__  
__Oh God show me a sign__  
__Cause if we're to be together__  
__Then it's got to be divine_

After Angela drops Brennan off at her apartment building, and promising to call her once she tells Booth her decision, Brennan heads up to the apartment she shares with Booth. She walks in and the living room is dark, meaning he is in the bedroom. She shuts off the hall light as she reaches their room and sure enough he is kicked back on the bed the TV on some kind of cartoon.

"Hi," she says softly, gaining his attention.

Turning off the TV he sits up straighter on the bed and smiles softly at her, "Hey."

She walks in and sits in front of him on the bed. "Can we talk?"

He nods, "Sure, but first I want to say something. I'm sorry, Tempe. I know how you feel about marriage and I overwhelmed you with asking."

"Don't apologize, Booth," she says, and then takes a deep breath before she continues. "I called Angela to talk to her about you asking me to marry you, and she made some good points. She's the only other person who knows me enough to know what to say in situations like this. She explained to me how she felt with her marriage with Hodgins and answered my questions and asked me a few of her own."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Bones. I don't want to pressure you into anything you aren't ready for or force you into something."

"I know you don't," pausing she looks up at him. "But marriage doesn't sound so bad as long as I'm with you."

She memorizes the look on his face after she stops speaking. A look of pure happiness and shock take over his features, he smiles, "Really?"

She nods, "Yes, Seeley, I'll marry you."

The next thing she knows his lips are on hers, and he's pulled her onto his lap. Pulling away from the kiss he mutters that he loves her and she returns the sentiment.

"You're sure about this? I don't want you to be scared, Bones."

She nods, "I'm sure. I can't promise that life with me will be easy, but I know that as long as I have you by my side then things will be okay. I don't know it this, this feeling that I have whenever you're around, I can't explain it."

He smiles, "That, Baby, is love; and our love is strong. It's what kept me going while we were apart and even before we were together." He reaches over in the nightstand drawer and pulls out the box he placed there a few hours ago. He opens the box and slips the diamond ring on her finger, "This belongs to you. It was my grandmothers."

She looks down at the beautiful heirloom, and feels tears prick the back of her eyes, "Are you sure? Shouldn't this go to Parker when he's ready to get married?"

"It's yours, she gave it to me and I promised her that I would give it to the woman I want to spend forever with, and that's you, Bones."

_He wants to marry me, carry me far away__  
__He want to love me for life__  
__He want to be with me every morning I awake__  
__He wants to hold me through the night_


	13. She Said Yes

**Authors Note:** I know it's been a very long time since I last updated, and I hope you're still out there. I seriously got stuck while writing this chapter. I've been adding to it since December! That's how stuck I was. But here is the finished product, and I hope you like it!

Hopefully you'll find it in your heart to review...?

**Song:** Yes! by Chad Brock

Reviews are love, leave some...please?

* * *

He wakes the next morning, his fiancé in his arms. Smiling to himself, he repeats that thought over again in his head. Bones is his fiancé, he's so happy he could River Dance. He opts for staying in bed with her a little longer. He reaches over and shuts off the alarm, having a better way to wake her up already planned out.

He memorizes every part of her, this moment, the peaceful happy look on her face. Pride swells in his chest at the knowledge the he made her this happy. As the clock turns to eight, he starts placing small kisses along her jaw-line, and down her neck. She stirs and he mumbles into her skin, "Good morning."

She lets out a soft moan of approval and agrees, "Very good morning. I could get used to waking like this."

He looks up at her and grins, "That's the plan."

After their morning go-round they begin getting ready for their day. Booth calls Rebecca and tells her the news, and he asks if he and Brennan can take Parker to school to share it with him. She agrees, and tells him that Parker will be thrilled to see them and they can pick up his stuff for the weekend too.

"Alright, you ready to go, Bones?"

"Yes," she answers, grabbing her case files and Booths hand closing the door behind them. "So, we're telling Parker today?"

"Yes, we are," Booth says, smiling wider, if that were possible. "He's going to be excited. He loves you so much, Bones."

Brennan smiles, "I know."

**BONES**

_Oh then it happened one night looking in her eyes_

_Oh when I popped the question much to my surprise_

_She said yes! and I said wow!  
She said when and I said how about right now  
Love can't wait then I asked if she believed in fate  
And she said yes _

Later that morning, Booth walks Brennan to her office, and Angela is instantly on their heels. Shutting the door behind her, she grins excitedly and asks, "So?"

Brennan looks up at Booth who shrugs, giving her the opportunity to share the news with her best friend. Brennan just looks at Angela, who is nearly busting out of her seams. Removing her arm from around Booth she extends her hand. Nothing can prepare her for the squeal of delight coming out of her best friend. If she didn't need hearing aids before, she might after today.

Angela wraps her arms around Brennan as best as she can since her belly has grown so much, "I'm so happy for you, Sweetie!"

"Thank you, I find that I'm quite happy as well," Brennan says.

Angela smiles, only Bren. Turning to Booth she hugs him as well, "You landed the hardest catch out there Sir Studly. I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks, Ange," Booth says, hugging the pregnant artist back.

"You make it sound like I'm a fish," Brennan says to her friend. "Shouldn't you be home on your maternity leave? You're almost nine months pregnant. You shouldn't be here."

Angela rolls her eyes, "You are as bad as Jack and Cam. I'm fine. I sit in my office most of the time and sketch or read. Trust me; this kid isn't getting stressed while I'm here."

Booth shakes his head, "Nope, come on Ange, I'll drive you home."

Angela gasps, "But-I, come on Booth! I'll be going stir-crazy at home."

"No you won't," Booth responds, "We'll go pick up Parker to keep you company. I'm sure he wouldn't mind getting out of school an hour early. It's our weekend with him anyway. Let's go!"

"Bren? Help," Angela begs.

Brennan shakes her head, and follows Booth and Angela to the Sequoia, "Nope, I agree with Booth. You need to be home relaxing."

Folding her arms over her belly, Angela huffs, "Fine, then I demand that _you_ and Parker keep me company."

"No, Ange, I have work to do here, I can't stay," Brennan says shaking her head.

"Come on, Bren, please?"

Giving Angela a look, Brennan only nods, "Fine, I'll do my work at your place; happy now?"

"Ecstatic!" Angela replies with a grin.

**-BONES—**

Parker comes rushing into the room where Brennan is working. "Look, Dr. Bones!"

Turning towards the younger Booth, she notices that he's trying to show her a piece of paper, "What is it?"

"Angela drew a picture of you, me and dad," Parker explains. "Can we hang it up in the apartment when we get home?"

Bones smiles, "That sounds good. We'll have to find it a frame when your dad gets off work."

"Awesome!" Parker exclaims, and then rushes back to the living room with Angela. "Bones says we can find a frame when dad gets off work."

"Cool," Angela says.

"Angela, can I ask you a question?" Parker asks, his big eyes looking up at her.

Angela nods, "Sure, sweetie, what's up?"

"Do you and the bug man know what the baby is going to be?"

"No, we want to be surprised."

"But how do you know what color to paint the baby's room? Or what kind of clothes to get?"

"We chose neutral colors for the room, and clothes with animals on them are good for either a boy or girl."

"Oh," Parker says. Then leans in and whispers softly to Angela, "Do you think my dad and Dr. Bones are gonna have a baby?"

Angela smile, thinking back to a few years ago when Brennan wanted to be artificially inseminated with Booth's little swimmers. "Maybe one day, buddy; but not anytime soon."

Parker nods in understanding then says, "Dr. Bones and my Dad are getting married!"

"I know," Angela says with a smile, "What do you think about that?"

"I think it's about time," he answers. "What took them so long?"

Angela has to smile at him; she's often wondered the same thing. How is she going to explain Booth and Brennan to Booth's son? "Sweetie, love is a tricky business. Bren and your Dad are what people would call 'meant to be' or 'a long time coming' or 'soul mates'. It takes time for adults to open their hearts and be ready for love. Sometimes we get it right the first time, and sometimes it takes years of mistakes, unsaid words, breakups, and wrong turns for us to be ready."

He thinks for a moment then replies, "Well, that's dumb. Why do you guys make such a big deal out of everything?"

Angela laughs, "Trust me, when you're older, you'll understand."

"I hope my life isn't as complicated as Dad's and Bones. Can I go watch cartoons now?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Rising from her spot on the couch, Angela waddles into the kitchen where Brennan is. She loves her friend, really she does, but sometimes she spends way too much time working when she is supposed to be relaxing and having a lazy day.

"Has anyone ever told you that you work too much?" Angela asks as she plops down in the chair next to Brennan.

"Booth mentions that on occasion," she answers distractedly.

"On occasion, sweetie?" Angela asks with an amused laugh. "I'm surprised you don't think about work in your sleep."

Brennan gives Angela a curious look, "Dreaming of work is a normal occurrence. The brain is constantly looking over the same information." Brennan gestures to Angela, "like your father and his music. I am sure he dreams of certain cords."

"Okay, not exactly what I meant," Angela says. "Can you please just take a break and hang out with your best friend and step-son?"

Brennan smiles at the mention of Parker being her step-son. She puts her paperwork away and turns to Angela, "What did you have in mind?"

Angela grins, "Let's talk about your wedding."

"Booth and I have been engaged for less than a day. Why would we talk about the wedding so soon?"

"Well," Angela begins, "Jack and I didn't have our big fancy wedding, so I'd like to help you make your wedding as beautiful as I can."

"What did you have in mind?"

Angela walks over to a book shelf and pulls out a wedding book she had created when she and Hodgins first ventured down the 'wedding' path. "This is what I had planned out for me and Jack the first time around. We can pull decisions from this, or we can start from scratch."

"I still don't understand why you want to get started on this so soon," Brennan says, thumbing through the book. "But since we are, I have already decided that there will be no pink incorporated in my wedding. I never favored the color, and I think a deep red would go great with your skin tone. You are my matron of honor after all."

"Really?" Angela asks, looking up at her friend with tears in her eyes.

"Yes," Brennan answers. "This really should be no surprise, Angela. You're my best friend. I couldn't imagine anyone else by my side on what is said to be the best day of a woman's life."

Angela pulls Brennan into a bone crushing hug-something the world renowned anthropologist would say isn't possible unless you had the right tool-and the tears begin to flow down her cheeks. "It's still nice to hear, sweetie."

**BONES**

Hodgins and Booth arrive at the newly weds house, upon entering the two men greet their respective love with a kiss and a smile. "How was your day?" Hodgins asks Angela.

"Great. Brennan and I talked the better part of the day and Parker was just a doll."

"Really?" Booth asks, "Bones didn't work the whole time?"

"No, Booth. In fact, I only worked the first hour we were here," Brennan pipes in, "Right, Ange?"

"She's right, Booth," Angela says with a smile, "I made her stop otherwise she would have worked all day."

"I would have come out eventually," Brennan defends with a chuckle. "Parker has been watching cartoons a majority of the day."

"Hey, Parks, come here," Booth calls to his son.

Running into the room, Parker smiles up at his dad, "How was work?"

"Oh you know, catching bad guys," Booth says with a shrug. "Did you keep the girls entertained?"

"Yeah," Parker says, "Then I got bored and Angela said I could watch cartoons. She drew a picture of you me and Bones. Bones says we can get a frame and hang it up in the apartment? Can we dad? Please?"

Booth nods, "Sounds good to me, buddy."

"Do you guys want to join us for dinner?" Brennan asks, "We will probably go to the diner, but it's our treat."

"Sure,"Angela says, "we'll meet you guys there."


	14. You'll Always Be My Baby

**Authors Note: **Ok, so this is a relatively short chapter; very Hodgela based, and after reading that, you'll probably guess why. Check my profile for a picture of the Hodgela baby within the next couple of days…I have to remember my log in info for photobucket lol

**Song: **You'll Always Be My Baby by Sara Evans

* * *

The constant ringing of her cell phone wakes her from her slumber. She tears herself away from Booth's grasp and reaches over answering it before it wakes him up.

"Hello?" she answers, sleep heavy in her voice. She sits up straight in the bed, now fully awake. "Alright, we'll be right there."

She shakes Booth awake, and he says, "What? What's going on?"

Brennan smiles, "Ang is in labor."

In no time at all, the partners are dressed and headed out the door. Booth looks over to the passenger seat and can't help but smile at Brennan's anxiousness. He reaches over and grabs her hand, "You know that labor can take hours, don't you?"

Brennan nods, "Yes, in fact for the first child labor can take up to a day, possibly more, I'm not certain. No matter how long it takes, Booth, I want to be there. Angela is my best friend; I don't want to miss anything."

"I know, babe," Booth says, kissing her hand, "We're almost there."

**-BONES—**

By the time Booth and Brennan make it to Angela's door, the artist is already screaming in pain from the contractions. Walking in they hear Angela shout to Hodgins, "You are _never_ touching me again."

Hodgins tries not to laugh at Angela's over dramatic phrase, "Whatever you say, Angie."

"I'm serious, Jack," Angela says, "The next kid is coming out of you, not me!"

"I see we made it in time for round one of labor," Booth jokes, getting a smack in the chest from Brennan. "Ouch."

"Very funny, Booth," Angela says, as Brennan sits next to her in one of the only chairs in the room. "Sweetie, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Brennan asks.

"Your bachelorette party is tomorrow-"

Brennan waves her hand, "I told you when you started planning it that I didn't want a bachelorette party. Besides, the birth of my Godchild is more important than the last hoo-ha celebrating being single."

"Its hoo-raa, Bren," Angela points out before she reaches over and grabs her friends hand as another contraction hits. As Angela is squeezing Brennan's hand, Brennan tries not to yelp from the pain, keeping in mind that Angela's pain is much greater than possible broken bones.

The doctor walks into Angela's room and asks that Brennan and Booth leave the room so he can check how far dilated she is; the partners agree and step out.

Booth leans against the wall, and Brennan steps into his arms, resting her head on his chest. "You still want a baby, Bones?"

He feels her nod against him, "Yes. I'm just not sure if I'm ready for the pain of birth."

"It takes a lot out of a woman," Booth says matter of factly. "But the end result is worth every ounce of pain a woman goes through."

She gives his chest a loving kiss, and looks up at him, "How soon do you want to start trying?"

"If we weren't at the hospital, I'd say 'right now', but since we are, let's wait until after we're married," he suggests.

"That sounds reasonable," Brenna says, and her face lights up, "I have an idea."

"Will I like your idea, Bones?"

"Probably not," she says with a giggle. "You wanna hear it?"

"Sure," he answers.

"Let's not make love until _after_ we're married."

"You're right," Booth says, pulling her closer to him, "I don't like that idea. Its hard enough for me not being able to touch you while we're out in the field on a case; how am I going to go three weeks without making love to you?"

"You're strong, you can do it," she says, "Besides, don't you think it will make the honeymoon more special? Considering I'm not a virgin, and that is traditionally when a husband sees his wife for the first time, this is the next best thing. Right?"

Booth heaves a sigh, "Fine, we'll wait till the honeymoon."

She smiles in victory, "You won't be sorry, Booth."

**-BONES—**

**(Hours Later)**

"Alright, Angela, its time to start pushing, are you ready?"

"Just get this kid out of me, please," Angela begs, grabbing Jack and Brennan's hand.

After the doctor is suited up, he nods and says, "On the next contraction I want you to push down in to your bottom. Put your chin to your chest and push for ten seconds." Angela nods and the doctor looks to the monitor, "Alright here comes one, and push!"

Booth counts down for her as does Brennan and Hodgins, once the contraction passes she falls back on to the bed. The doctor tells her she's doing a wonderful job, and Jack tells her that she is strong and that he could never in a million years do what she's doing.

She is pushing for a good forty-five minutes, when the doctor says, "Alright, the head is out."

Jack leans over to see what is going on, and he looks back to Angela and smiles, "Lots of black hair, Ang."

"On your next contraction, the baby will be out," her doctor tells her. Another push later the small hospital room is filled with the sound of a baby screaming. The doctor holds the baby up so Angela can see and he says, "It's a boy!"

Hodgins leans in and kisses his wife, "We have a boy, Angie."

Brennan leans in and gives Angela a hug, "He is perfect, Ang. You did so well."

"Thank you for being here, Bren."

"I wouldn't have missed this," Brennan says, "not for anything."

Hodgins cuts the umbilical cord, and follows his new son where the nurses take him. Booth goes around standing where Jack was and smiles down at Angela. "Boys are great," he says with a smile, "You did a wonderful job, Angela."

_There he is, my little man  
I'm sure he'll get in trouble every now and then  
And I pray to God that when he does  
I'll be just as understanding, as my father was  
'Cause the last thing that I wanna do  
Is let him down  
So instead of being angry I'm gonna  
throw my arms around him and I'll say_

_In the sunlight or the rain  
Brightest nights or darkest days  
I'll always feel the same way  
Whatever road you may be on  
Know you're never too far gone  
My love is there, wherever you may be  
Just remember that you'll always be my baby_

After the baby was cleaned, and wrapped in a light blue blanket, he was passed off to his mother. Angela looks down into the soft blue eyes of her newborn son. She has never felt this much love for another person, let alone this tiny of a person, in her life. She would lay her life on the line if it meant protecting his.

"Hi, baby boy," she whispers, "happy birthday, Michael Joseph Hodgins."

Jack sits on the bed next to his wife and son and looks up at Booth, "We named him after the strongest and bravest man we know. This is one of the reasons why we chose you to be his God-Father."

Booth smiles, "Thank you both. I'm honored."

Angela looks over at Brennan, "Do you want to hold him?"

"Can I?" she asks with a smile on her face.

"Absolutely, Bren," Angela smiles and hands her son over to his God-Mother.

An hour or two later, Booth and Brennan tell the new parents they will see them later. They each kiss Angela and the new little guy and give Hodgins a hug of congratulations one more time before heading out of the room. To Brennan, this was the perfect way to celebrate being single for one last night. Welcoming her new God-son into the world. She now, more than ever can't wait to start a family with Booth.

_Three more weeks,_ she thinks to herself, grabbing Booth's hand as they begin walking out of the hospital. _I can handle three weeks._


	15. Marry Me

**Authors Note: **I can't believe I'm saying this but there is only one more chapter and an epilogue of the story to go and then it's done. Since you all were so wonderful with the reviews and the alerts I decided to post this chapter now. Yes, it's rather long, but really, I couldn't find a place to cut it in half. I hope you all enjoy this, and please tell me what you think!

**Song: **Marry Me by Train

Reviews are love, leave some.

-Krystle

p.s. links to everything mentioned in this chapter: hair, flowers, dresses, gifts, will be posted on my profile under the picture of Baby Hodgela.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later…**

Today is the day that every girl dreams of; every girl except Temperance Brennan. At least until she opened her heart to Seeley Booth. Their journey had been a long one. From working together to solve a case of a young teenage girl, Jemma Herrington, which was quickly turning cold, to him firing her, only to come back to her a year later. Years of fights, undercover work, becoming friends and quickly becoming best friends, through kidnappings of the other, to his brain tumor.

They had made it. Today was their wedding day; a woman who never believed in the institution of marriage, or falling in love, and being loved forever. World renowned Forensic Anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan was getting married.

Brennan turns her head to the door that creaks open to be met with her best friend and matron of honor, Angela Montenegro-Hodgins. Angela smiles at her, "Good morning, Bren."

Brennan scoots over to give her friend room to lie beside her. Angela had quickly regained her figure after giving birth to Brennan and Booth's Godson, Michael Joseph Hodgins. "Good morning, Ang. I didn't hear you get up."

"Mikey woke me up around five, and when I peaked in you were still out cold," Angela explains. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long, maybe ten minutes," she answers. "I've been going over everything in my head. I can't believe that I'm actually getting married today."

Ang smiles at her, "You nervous?"

"Yes," Brennan says, "But not because of the day. What if after everything he decides he doesn't want me anymore? That he made a mistake in asking me to be his wife?"

"Sweetie, have you met Booth?" Angela asks rhetorically. "He has been in love with you from day one; he's never going to change his mind. Not even on your craziest days."

Brennan smiles, "I suppose you are correct. What's on our agenda today?"

"Well, first we get you fed, then we head to the beauty shop and get our hair done," Angela explains, sitting up in the bed, "Then after that we will head to the Jeffersonian and I will do our make-up, and help you get in your dress. The rest will fall into place."

"Will Jack have Mikey?"

"Mikey will go with Jack, Booth and Parker. When we leave for the Jeffersonian he will come with us so the boys can finish getting ready."

"Are you okay with that? He's only four weeks old, I am sure you haven't been away from him for longer than his naps."

"I'll be going crazy not being able to check on him, but I know that Jack will take good care of him. If he doesn't then he'll have me to answer to."

"That sounds about right," Brennan says with a small chuckle; Angela hardly let Mikey out of her sight. Since learning that Mikey tested negative for the LAS disability she had wanted to soak up every moment that he was awake.

**-BONES—**

Seeley Booth wakes up to an empty bed and cold sheets where his Bones usually lays. He smiles to himself as he remembers what day it is and why she isn't wrapped in his arms.

This was the day that Booth had been hoping for since he first fell in love with Brennan. He knew that getting here would take time, and he figured since he had waited for her for six years, that he could wait as long as it took for her to be ready for marriage.

They were two very different people that is for sure. He was raised a Catholic, and she doesn't believe in any form of Religion. He still doesn't know what he did to deserve someone as amazing as Brennan.

Knocking brings Booth from his thoughts so he makes his way to answer and smiles at the three people on the other side. "Hey Booth, Rebecca said she'd see you guys at the church, Parker wanted to come up with me."

"That works," Booth says, and turns to his son, "Hey, bud."

"Hey, Dad," Parker says, giving his father a hug. "Are you excited?"

Booth smiles, "I'm very excited."

Parker smiles back at his dad, "Me too!"

As Parker runs into the living room, Booth looks to Hodgins, "How's Bones?"

"She's good, when I left, she and Angie were getting ready to go get beautified."

"She's not nervous?"

"She didn't look it, but we know how Dr. B. is. She's very good at hiding her feelings. You and Ang are the only ones who know her well enough to tell if something is wrong," Jack says, walking into the kitchen and placing Mikey's carrier on the table and sneaking a peek at his son.

"So," Booth says, "what do we do now?"

Jack shrugs, "How should I know?"

"You're the married one."

"Dude, I got married in a jail cell," Jack reminds him. "It'll be a hell of a story to tell the kids when they ask how mommy and daddy got married."

"I guess we just hang out till its time to leave for the Jeffersonian," Booth concludes, smiling down at his now awake Godson, "hey buddy, we didn't forget about you."

Jack smiles, knowing the surprise job Booth has for Mikey that neither Angela nor Brennan know anything about. "His suit is still in the guest room, right?"

"Yep," Booth says, and coos down at Mikey, "All pressed and ready for a very special little man."

**-BONES—**

"I still don't understand why we are spending this insane amount of money on a hairstyle that will just be ruined by the end of the night," Brennan complains as Angela pushes her through the door of the beauty parlor.

"Because, sweetie, it's your wedding day," Angela responds, "you're allowed to spend money. This day only happens once, you know."

Brennan nods, "I'm still surprised it's happening at all." Turning to Angela, "You know I'm not the marrying kind, especially with how I feel about the union. But-"

"It's Booth," Ang finishes, "It was only a matter of time."

"How could you tell?"

"Trust me, I know about these things."

"Well, were you so sure with Hodgins?"

Angela lets out a nervous laugh, "The first time was a lot different than this time. We fell hard, and fast, and we were living in a state of bliss. This time, we were given the chance to see if there was a possibility of living without each other, and we just…we couldn't."

"Hello, ladies," a younger woman says, walking up to them. "How can we help you today?"

Angela puts her arm around Brennan's shoulder, "Its her wedding day, we're here to get all dolled up."

The woman smiles, "Congratulations! If you could both follow me, we'll get started. Do you have any styles in mind?"

Angela answers for Brennan, "I've got everything worked out," she pulls out a couple of print outs and shows the woman, "This one is going to be for her, and then I'd like this one."

"Why do you get the simple one?" Brennan asks. "The one you chose for me looks like a prom hairstyle."

"Sweetie, please?" Angela says, "this would work better with your veil."

"Fine," Brennan responds stubbornly.

Angela smiles at the woman watching them go back and forth, "Yes, she's always like this, but she is much calmer than she was six years ago."

"Okay," the young girl says _if this is calm, I'm glad we just met…_

**(Later)**

Angela's hair, being a simple style, was done first, and Brennan's was taking much longer than the Anthropologist would like. "You know, Bren, the more you fidget, the longer it's going to take."

Brennan stills, "I'm just anxious, it's turning out quite good, and I want to see the finished product."

The young woman smiles, "I'm almost done, I'm adding the last few pins and then we'll turn you around so you can see."

Brennan's cell begins to ring and Angela picks it up, looking at the caller ID she smiles, "He lasted longer than I thought he would."

"Is it Booth?" Brennan asks, and Angela notes how her eyes light up.

"Yeah," Angela says, and brings the phone up to her ear, "Well, Sir Studly you've lasted longer than I thought."

"_Yeah, I just wanted to check in on her," Booth answers._

"She's getting all pretty for you. Just a sec, I think she's finally done."

Angela hands the phone over to Brennan who gladly accepts it, "Booth?"

"_Hey, Bones."_

"So tell me again, why there is a rule against allowing us to see each other till the wedding?"

_Booth chuckles, "It's bad luck to see each other before the wedding, Bones, I've told you that."_

She smiles, "And I've told you that I don't believe in luck. So isn't the rule void, now?"

"_No, baby, it's not."_

Angela puts an arm around the woman who did Brennan's hair, "Come on, they'll be on the phone for a while. How much do I owe you?"

After ten minutes on the phone with Booth, Brennan comes walking up to the counter where Angela and the hair dresser are talking. Brennan smiles wide at her friend, "Sorry I took too long. I hate not being able to see him."

"Its fine, Bren, I understand."

Brennan turns to her hair dresser, "you did a wonderful job, thank you."

"You're welcome, Ms. Brennan."

"Let's go, Angela," Brennan says, turning her attention back to her friend. "I find that I'm anxious to be married."

**-BONES—**

"Come on, Dad!" Parker shouts into his dad's door. "You're taking longer than Mom!"

Booth opens the door, "Are you calling me a girl?"

"No, Dad," Parker laughs, "but you're as slow as one!"

"Yeah, alright, I'm ready," Booth says, slipping into his suit jacket. "Let's go."

Parker runs ahead of his dad and Booth can hear his son tell Hodgins that they are ready to go. Hodgins looks up at Booth and smiles, "You clean up good, Agent Booth."

"As do you, Dr. Hodgins. Do you need help with anything?"

"Yeah, I'm just finishing up getting Mikey all ready to go, could you grab his bag and we'll meet you down at the car?"

"Sure, lock up when you leave," Booth says, grabbing the diaper bag and pats his son on the shoulder, "Let's go get married, Parks."

**-BONES—**

"Alright," Angela says, putting the wedding gown in the car, "We're ready."

Brennan smiles brightly, "I'm excited."

"You should be, sweetie," Angela says, getting in the driver's seat, "this was a long time coming."

"Indeed," Brennan says, relaxing into the passenger seat. "I don't like that I can't see Booth, but he did say he wanted to do this the 'right' way, which I am assuming means the 'traditional' way."

"You won't regret doing things Booth's way, today. The anticipation is worth it in the end."

When they finally arrive at the Jeffersonian, Cam meets them at the bottom of the stairs, "I'm so sorry I missed you guys at the hair appointment."

"It's no problem, Cam," Brennan says, giving her friend and co-worker a smile, "Everyone is here now, so all we have to do is wait until the ceremony."

Cam smiles, "You look beautiful, Dr. Brennan."

"Thank you," she replies, "you as well. Did Michelle do your hair?"

Cam nods, "Yeah. I told her she did such a wonderful job that she should consider going to cosmetology school."

"She is quite talented," Brennan says, grabbing the last of the items in the back of Angela's car and heading up the stairs to the room where she will be finishing up.

"Okay," Angela says, "I'm going to go get Mikey and then I'll be back. Cam, keep an eye on Brennan, she's dying to see Booth."

Cam smiles, "This is the longest they've gone without each other since they came back last year, I'm surprised. Although," Cam says with a mischievous look in her eye, "you might want to see if Booth has his cuffs on him."

Angela winks, "He may want to save those for the honeymoon."

The three girls share a laugh and Angela moves along on her way. "You nervous?" Cam asks her friend a few moments after the door closes behind Angela.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that question? And why should I be nervous?"

"It's common to be nervous on your wedding day, Dr. Brennan. God knows I was nervous when Michelle's father purposed to me. Which I think is what led me to breaking up with him."

"No, I'm not nervous. I have never felt surer about anything in my life-that wasn't work related. Booth makes me feel…" she trails off trying to put into words the way Booth makes her feel. There is only one word that can best sum it up, she smiles, "He makes me feel cherished. Something I've never felt from a man before. He's the only one who sees me for who I am and has never tried to change me. He knows my past, knows what I've been through and still manages to love me no matter what."

Cam smiles, "I know. I can see the way he looks at you; like you're the only girl in the world for him. The way his eyes light up when you walk into a room or the way he smiles just by mentioning your name. I'm glad you finally opened your heart to love, Temperance, and I'm glad Seeley is the man who proved to you that love exists."

Brennan is shocked when Cam uses her full name. Nodding in agreement with what her friend says, "I am too. I can't imagine getting married to anyone else."

**(Later)**

There is a knock on the dressing room that Brennan, Cam and Angela are in. "Who is it?" Angela calls.

"Angel, its Max," Brennan's dad calls back.

Opening the door with a smile, Angela says, "Max, I've told you over and over again that 'Angel' isn't my name."

The older man smiles, "And I've told you time and time again, that it should be." Max gives Angela a kiss on the cheek and smiles, "Where's my baby?"

Angela smiles, "Right through there, give me one second." Angela walks back into the room that Cam and Brennan are in, and helps get Brennan secured in her wedding dress, placing the veil on her head. "Sweetie, Max is here."

Brennan smiles, "Is it bad luck to see my father before the wedding too?"

Cam and Angela chuckle, "No, sweetie, just Booth."

Brennan smiles and opens the door, she makes it to just a few steps out, and Max turns around. "Hi, Dad," she smiles.

Max smiles at his daughter. He remembers the day she was born, her first word, first step, her love of science which she got from him, everything up until the time he and Christine left so Brennan and Russ wouldn't be harmed.

That was the hardest decision they made as parents. Neither wanted to leave their children, but knowing that it was for the best so either of them wouldn't be harmed won the battle. Max walks over to her and takes her hands.

"You look beautiful," he says, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek, "Just like your mother on our wedding day."

Before, being compared to her mother seemed like a death sentence, but on this day, it is the highest honor she feels she has ever received. "You think so?" she asks.

Max nods, "Absolutely. She would have loved to be here today, Tempe. I'm sorry she's not."

"Me too," she says, looking down sadly. The absence of her mother on this day was going to be extremely hard on her, but she knows that she can't change the past.

"I have something for you," Max says, pulling something out of his jacket pocket. "It was your mother's; I figured this could be your 'something old'."

Brennan looks down at the necklace in her hand, tears form in her eyes, "Are you sure?"

Max nods, "She'd want you to have it, Tempe."

"Will you put it on me?"

"Sure, turn around," he says, doing as she's told she can feel the cool chain rest on her neck and she smiles, "There, it's where it belongs now."

As she receives her 'borrowed, new and blue' items, another knock at the door, and Parker poking his head in, "Wow, Bones! You look like a Princess!"

"Thank you, Parker," she says, opening her arms out for her step-son.

"Dad won't know what hit him once you start down the aisle!" Parker exclaims, and then says, "We're ready to get married now."

"Me too," Brennan says in agreement. "Let's go line up."

Brennan and Max take their place at the end of the line behind Cam and Parker, Hodgins, Angela and Baby Mikey in front of them, and Russ's daughters for the flower girls. As the band begins to play the timeless tune, the girls begin to walk, leading the wedding party down the aisle.

Angela and Hodgins separate, taking their places on the riser, and then Parker and Cam separate. The wedding march begins to play, and Max and Brennan come around the corner, the moment that the partners make eye contact, they both smile.

Booth had never seen a vision as perfect, as stunning as his Bones. When Parker told him that Bones looked like a Princess, he believed him, but he couldn't imagine that she'd look like this. He smiles wider at her as she makes her way closer to him, and it takes all he has not to run and meet her half way.

When Brennan and her dad reach Booth, Max turns and kisses his baby girl on the cheek, "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Dad."

Turning to Booth he hands over Brennan's hand and says, "She's all yours, Booth. It's about time, too."

Booth chuckles, "I know."

Brennan squeezes Booth's hand and smiles, "Hi."

"Hi," he whispers, walking up to Caroline who will be performing the ceremony. "You look amazing, Bones."

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself."

Caroline smiles at her two dear friends and then she proceeds with the ceremony. "Welcome everyone, to a day that was six years in the making. Seeley Joseph Booth and Temperance Joy Brennan have invited you all here today to witness their journey into marriage. They have decided to write their own vows. Seeley, you may begin."

Booth smiles, "Temperance, Dr. Brennan, Bones; you mean everything to me. I can't imagine life without you. Nothing makes any sense without you. You've come so far since we first met, you've learned so much, and I'm glad that I was able to teach you. I never wanted to change you, and I never tried, and I never will. I love you for who you are, just the way you are. You are my forever; and yes, Bones, I do know that. I don't need evidence to prove that I do."

Brennan chuckles, and a tear rolls down her cheek, she smiles at him before Caroline tells her to begin her vows.

"Seeley, what can I say that you don't already know? You've seen me at my worst and at my best. You have been one of the only constants in my life, and have taught me so much. I never believed in fate, until you taught me. I never believed in love until you loved me. I have no way of knowing the future, but I do know that our future will be lived together. Every day with you I fall deeper in love, and I can't wait to start 'forever' today."

Booth gives Brennan's hands a squeeze, which she returns. Caroline sucks in a breath and says, "Cheri, you're going to make me cry."

Bones smiles at the older woman, "Sorry."

"It's alright," Caroline says, smiling back at her, and giving her a wink. "I don't suppose anyone has an objection to this union, so I'll skip that part. Angela, Jack, may we have the rings, please?"

Brennan turns and gets Booth's ring from Angela as Booth turns to Hodgins.

"Seeley, place the ring on Temperance's finger and repeat after me: This ring is a symbol of my love for you, a symbol that I will forever be true. With this ring, I thee wed."

Booth slips the silver band over Brennan's ring finger with one hand and reaches up to wipe her tears with the other.

"Temperance, place the ring on Seeley's finger and repeat after me: This ring is a symbol of my love for you, a symbol that I will forever be true. With this ring, I thee wed."

Brennan does as instructed and smiles up at Booth; his expression matches hers, pure happiness, joy, and love.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Man, and Wife. Kiss your bride, Cheri!" Caroline exclaims. Booth wraps his arms around Brennan's waist, she slides her arms up and behind his neck, and they meet in the middle for their first kiss of the day, and as husband and wife.

Once the kiss breaks, they rest their foreheads on each other, and Booth whispers, "I love you, Tempe."

"I love you too, Booth."

_Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm_


	16. Because You Love Me

**Authors Note:** Ok, so I lied. I don't have the heart to end this story this soon. That being said, I have decided to explore the Booth/Brennan Marriage more. But no promises on when there will be updates. A lot of exciting things are happening in my life right now, and it will take some time to adjust to everything. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Reviews are love, leave some!

**Song:** Because you Love Me by Jo Dee Messina

**Disclaimer: ** Not mine!

P.S. I'm so _**MAD**_ that Vincent is gone! I loved him and his random facts! He's not gonna be dead in my story. So for those of you that like him be happy, for he still lives in my fics!

* * *

The wedding was beautiful; even more than what Brennan had expected. The flowers, the cake the guests, the wedding party-everything was so amazing she couldn't put it into words. Sitting at a long table looking out to the dance floor at all her friends and coworkers dancing the night away, she can't help but feel like this is where she has always belonged. She smiles and places her hand on Booth's thigh; this day couldn't get any better for her.

The disc jockey they hired for the wedding announces that it's time for the bride and groom to share their first dance. Booth stands, and holds his hand out for her, and she smiles, accepting the gesture. When they reach the middle of the dance floor, Booth pulls her close as a soft tune begins to play.

_I don't know how I survived_

_In this cold and empty world_

_For all this time_

_I only know that I'm alive_

_Because you love me_

Brennan looks up into the chocolate brown eyes of her husband and she smiles, "We made it."

Booth nods, leaning in, giving her a slow kiss. "I know. How does it feel being a married woman, Bones?"

"I love it so far," she answers smiling.

"It's only going to get better, babe," he promises her, and before she can protest the pet name, he kisses her again making her forget any thoughts she had forming.

_When I recall what I've been through_

_There's some things_

_That I wish I didn't do_

_Now I do the things I do _

_Because you love me_

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

She smiles shyly, "Not since we've been here."

"Well, you are stunning," he complements. "I can't believe that you're mine."

"I've been yours for a long time, Seeley, longer than you know; longer than I would like to admit. I've always been yours. I was just too stubborn to realize that you were the man I was secretly waiting for."

"You had me from the moment we met, Bones," Booth admits. "When I walked in and saw you lecturing to a room full of hopeful scientists, I was hooked."

"Really?" Brennan asks, at his nod, she smiles, "you never told me that before."

He shrugs, and teases her, "I don't tell you everything, Bones."

"Believe what you want," she says, looking up at him. She doesn't think she's seen him this happy before. Her stomach flutters at the knowledge that she is the one who has him smiling like a kid on Christmas. "I love you, _husband_."

"I love you too, _wife_," he returns, leaning in and kissing her, "I'm never going to stop loving you."

He expects her reply to be an argument of sorts telling him that he can't possibly know that, but instead he hears her say, "I know. I'm never going to stop either."

_And now that you're in my life  
Oh, I'm so glad I'm alive  
'Cause you showed me the way  
And I know now how good it can be  
Because you love me_

_I believe in things unseen_  
_I believe in the message of a dream_  
_And I believe in what you are_  
_Because you love me_

He pulls her closer to him and they finish dancing to the song that perfectly describes them before and after they became a couple. They are completely oblivious to the world around them, their friends watching them dance, Angela dabbing her eyes so her tears won't cause her make up to run, Cam and Michelle smiling. Their whole world, and all that matters in this moment is them.

Later, after Booth and Brennan's dance, the DJ announces, "Will the father of the Bride and mother of the Groom please join them on the dance floor?"

Max stands proudly and walks over to his daughter, "You ready to dance with your old man, Tempe?"

Brennan smiles, "Let's do it." Turning to Booth, she gives him a weak smile, "Do you mind?"

Booth shakes his head, "No, not at all. I'll just be sitting over there."

Brennan smiles softly at her husband, and kisses his cheek, "She would have loved to be here, Seeley."

"I know," Booth says, squeezing her hand and turning to leave.

"Where do you think you're going Cherie?" Caroline's sweet voice calls out.

Turing to face his friend, he points, "I'm just going to sit this one out."

"I don't think so," Caroline says, walking over to him and taking his hand. "You're going to push me around the dance floor. It's the least I can do."

"Caroline-"

"Consider it my way of saying, 'thank you for letting me wed you and the Doctor.'"

Seeley smiles at her, "Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Thank nothin' of it Cherie," Caroline says, letting Booth lead her to the dance floor.

As the first few lines of _Keep on Tryin'_ begins to play, Max smiles at his daughter. "You look so beautiful today, honey."

"Thank you, dad," Brennan says smiling back at her father.

"You know," Max says coyly, "Russ and Amy have three girls."

"I know," Brennan says, not catching on to what he is implying.

"I'd really love to have a grandson, Tempe."

"Oh, I see where you're going with this," Brennan says, chuckling a bit. "Technically, Parker is my step-son, which makes him your step-grandson. So you do have a grandson."

Max smiles, "Tempe, you know what I meant. Don't you want a child of your own?"

"Of course dad," Temperance says, "Booth and I have talked about it and we agreed that we will start trying when the time is right. We don't want to rush into anything just yet."

Max just nods, he understands, "Your mother would be so proud of you, Tempe."

"You think so?"

"I know so, baby girl," he says. "You know, she always talked about wanting to watch you grow up and get married and have babies of your own. Then when we left you and Russ in our effort to protect you from our enemies, she began crying herself to sleep every night. She let you down, she knew that. But she always wanted what was best for you. You know that don't you?"

Brennan gives a shrug, "I guess now I can accept it more, but I still don't understand why. I went to bed one night and you were there I woke up the next morning and you were gone. I had nightmares about that over and over again, and the foster homes weren't much better."

"I'll never have a better way of explaining things to you other than we were only thinking of you and Russ," Max answers after a moment, "we only wanted you both to be safe, we never thought of the outcome."

Brennan nods and rests her head on her father's shoulder, "I'm glad you were able to make it today. It means a lot to me."

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world, Tempe."

Caroline nods her head in Brennan's direction, "What do you think they are talking about over there?"

Booth shrugs, "Knowing Max, he's probably asking when we were planning on having a baby and talking about Bones' mom."

At the word 'baby', Caroline perks up, "You and Dr. Brennan are going to have a baby?"

"Well not _now_. But a family is something we've been talking about since we found out about Angela's pregnancy last summer."

"I'm happy for you Booth, for both of you," Caroline says, "You both deserve to be happy. I'm glad you made it this far."

"Thank you, Caroline," he says, smiling down at the woman who he's dancing with. "For everything; marrying us, being our friend, giving us your opinion-even when we didn't want it-dancing this dance with me. Just, thank you."

"I'm always going to give you my opinion, Cherie, you just have to deal with it," Caroline says with a chuckle, "and you're welcome."

After the dancing and the guest were served their food, Hodgins rises from his place next to Booth and taps his wine glass gaining the room's attention.

"Nothing like a wedding to bring people together," he says for an opening. "As you all know, I'm the bug, dirt and slime guy in the lab at the Jeffersonian, but today I'm proud to be the Best Man to my Best Friend, Seeley Booth. Booth and I have had our ups and downs, but at the end of the day, we're buds. I think everyone in this room could tell from day one that Booth and Dr. B. would be together. It really was inevitable, guys. Both of you being stubborn and hard headed made this day take longer than what it should have. I could tell from the day you worked your first case that something about you guys just…worked. You clicked, you complemented each other, and you make the other whole. No matter how long it took for you guys to get to this moment, I'm glad that I was able to be a part of everything; from your friendship, to your blossoming relationship; your engagement and your wedding. Here's to Seeley and Dr. B., may you live, love, and be as happy as you deserve. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" the group of friends and family repeat and take sips of their drinks.

"Thanks man," Booth says, extending his hand to Hodgins.

Angela stands, tapping her glass, "Okay, my turn." She smiles and begins her speech, "I've known Brennan a long time, and she's been with me through everything. She got me the job at the Jeffersonian, she was my Maid of Honor at my first wedding that never was. She's the Godmother of my son and any other child that Jack and I have. She's my best friend. I know everything about her, and I know that her falling in love and actually going through with a wedding was not what she would have wanted seven years ago. Seven years ago, she was very, very scientific when she spoke, she had zero and I do mean _zero_ people skills," Angela gives a small smile as the group chuckles a little, remembering the Brennan of seven years ago compared to the Brennan sitting before them now, "I've watched her grow, and evolve into an even more beautiful person, and Booth is the cause of that. He's taught her how to love, and how to open her heart. He's made my best friend into an even more amazing woman; he's changed her views on the institute of marriage. I've always known that this day would come, and I'm going to take this moment to say, 'Sweetie, I told you so!' I'm so happy for you both, and I know that you guys will be happy. It's like Jack said: You fit. You belong together. I love you both. Cheers!"

Brennan stands, wiping the tears from her eyes and pulls Angela in for a bone crushing hug, "Thank you, Ang. That was beautiful."

Angela squeezes Brennan back, "I meant every word, Bren. I'm so glad that you're happy."

"I am," Brennan confirms, "he makes me happy, I didn't know it was possible to be this happy. I never knew what you were talking about until Booth. I'm sorry I didn't listen."

Angela chuckles, "It's ok, I'm used to it."

**-BONES—**

After being waved off by their guests, the limo driver takes the newlyweds back to their apartment to collect their luggage and change out of their formal attire. The doorman loads their bags in the back of the waiting limo, and the couple makes sure their apartment is secured before grabbing the plane tickets and heading back down to the lobby of the apartment building hand in hand.

"Congratulations, Mr. Booth and Dr. Brennan, we will see you in two-weeks," their doorman says, holding the door open for them then rushing to open the limo door.

"Thank you, Mitch," Booth says, smiling, "We'll see you in a couple weeks."

Climbing into the back of the limo, Booth puts his arm around his wife. Kissing the side of her head he breathes in her scent. This day was perfect, it was everything that he could have ever wished for, and the fact that he was sharing this day with Bones….there were no words to describe how happy he was. He's pulled from his thoughts when he feels her hand caress his thigh inching higher and higher.

"Bones, not in the limo," Booth says, trying to name off as many Saints as he can think of to keep his cool. "It was your idea to wait until after the wedding."

"Well, Booth," Brennan says, leaning up to place kisses on his neck, to his jaw and finally to his lips, "it _is_ after the wedding."

"While that may be true, I'd rather wait than scar the driver," Booth says, kissing her once again, "Just a little while longer, Bones, I promise."

She folds her arms over her chest like a child, "Fine."

"Hey, now, none of that; this is a happy day," Booth says, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "We'll be at the hotel soon enough and then we have until we leave for our flight to have our way with each other."

"If I can wait that long," she whispers, pulling his face down to hers initiating a heated make-out session.

**-BONES—**

It's a little after six in the morning, and she's awake. She feels the weight of her husband's arm around her waist and turns gently so as not to wake him. She watches him sleep, his soft snores like music to her ears. The morning sun catches her rings just right and she smiles at the memory of the previous night. She has to admit, that Angela was indeed right, 'married sex' is better than just 'sex'. Of course now having known what 'making love' is she can't believe that she spent so many years believing in only satisfying her biological urges.

She memorizes his face, not that she doesn't already have everything about this man memorized; she just can't get enough of him. She softly kisses her way from his neck to his lips and smiles into the kiss when she feels him start to respond. After a few moments of making out with him, she pulls away and smiles at him.

"Good morning," she whispers.

He lets out a groan, and pushes the unruly strand of hair out of her face, "Morning, babe."

"As much as I hate to say it, we have to get up. Our flight leaves in two hours and we have to get ready to go."

Booth nods, "I know. I just don't want to move yet."

Bones smiles devilishly and rolls out of bed, the sheet slipping from her body, causing Booth's eyes to explore over territory he knows by heart. "Fine," she says, and heads to the bathroom, "I'll shower alone."

It doesn't take long after she walks into the bathroom for her to feel his arms around her waist, "You always say we should conserve water."

She giggles as they step into the shower. This morning is already off to a great start.

**-BONES—**

She has to smile at her husband's childlike grin once they board the plane. They are riding first class, and Booth is going crazy over all the extra perks that first class receive: the drinks, the reclining seats, the DVD-player, everything Booth could want are at his fingertips. This makes Brennan equally happy, because for the long fourteen hour flight she would have had to listen to Booth complain about being bored-which makes the trip seem that much longer.

First class is perfectly fine for both of them.

They planned on sleeping the biggest part of the flight, hoping that when they land on the other side of the world in a different time zone there would be a minimum amount of jet lag. However, Booth was the only one who managed to do so; Brennan was too busy writing the outline for her next book.

Once they step off the plane and grab their bags, a car is waiting for them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Booth, welcome to Paris," the driver greets in a thick French accent.

"Merci," Brennan says, helping lift the luggage into the back of the shuttle. She climbs in and Booth follows, once they are comfortable, Brennan lays her head on Booths shoulder. "I'm so tired."

"We slept on the plane, Bones."

"No, _you_ slept on the plane," she says, "I couldn't fall asleep so I wrote the whole time."

Booth kisses the side of her head, "When we get to the hotel, I'll draw us up a relaxing bubble bath and we can take a nap."

Leaning her head up to kiss him she smiles, "That sounds amazing."


	17. Kiss from a Rose

**Authors Note:** Ok, I know I've been gone forever! But I started a new job (a better job), so I've been adjusting to that. This chapter was very difficult to write. Mostly because I just wanted to skip the "honeymoon" all together and get on with the baby! Cause let's face it, every _Bones_ fan is currently on cloud nine, completely devoured by thoughts of the baby that Booth and Brennan are going to have. (I totally hope it's a girl, by the way!) Anyways, I hope you are kind enough to leave a review. Please, give me ideas on what you want to see…I will incorporate them where I can.

Oh, and the dress that Bones wears will be posted to my profile in a matter of minutes :)

**Disclaimer:** Hart owns it all…damnit!

**Song: **Kiss from a Rose by Seal

Reviews are love, leave some!

Krystle

* * *

Their first night in Paris was spent relaxing in their hotel room-which had an incredible view overlooking the city. The sky was alight with millions of dancing stars, and the Eiffel Tower stood proudly against the dark back drop.

Brennan stood out on their balcony watching the people move about on the city streets below. She smiles as Booth's arms find their way around her waist. She leans into him and savors this moment; she has never felt this whole, this completely adored before. With Booth, everything is new and exciting, and she learns from him everyday what love is.

"It's beautiful here," she whispers, resting her head on his shoulder.

Booth nods against her, "It's amazing. We owe Angela and Hodgins for this."

She turns in his arms and leans in to kiss him. "Do you have any ideas on what you want to do tomorrow?"

Booth shakes his head, "Not a clue. But I do know what I want to do tonight."

"What's that?" she asks, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You," he whispers, and kisses her, pulling her back into their room, her girlish giggles filling the room.

The next day, walking around down town Paris, Booth lets out a whistle, "No wonder why Angela didn't want to come home last year."

"I'm beginning to have the same thoughts," Brennan says, taking in the site before them. She's always loved Paris, and the fact that she gets to travel here with Booth and enjoy his company as her husband, has her seeing Paris in a new light. "What would you like to do first?"

Booth shrugs, "Want to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower?"

"That sounds like fun," Brennan says. "Then maybe for dinner we can take a sunset boat ride down the Seine River?"

Booth leans in and kisses her, "Sounds good."

They make their way to the glass elevator which carries tourists up to the very top of the Eiffel Tower. Stepping on, Brennan links her arm with Booth's, letting her free hand hold his. She rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. This moment, right now, all she feels is them, everyone else in the elevator with them are just figures to her. She feels Booth kiss her hair and smiles at his soft 'I love you'.

Their moment is broken when the lift stops and the door opens letting the occupants step off. Booth's eyes grow wide at the view; he's seeing Paris from the top of one of its most famous landmarks, and other than his wife, he doesn't think he's seen anything more beautiful.

"Bones, this view puts our room to shame," Booth says, pulling her close to him.

"Yes," she says, and kisses his cheek, "it is quite beautiful."

Booth looks around them and notices a younger couple a few feet away. The young girl is holding a single red rose, and is oblivious to her boyfriend fumbling around in his jacket pocket. "Bones look," Booth says, turning her towards the young couple.

"What am I looking at?"

"Just watch."

She nods, and they both watch the scene unfold before them. The young girl is turned looking out at the view, giving her boyfriend time to get down on one knee. She turns around and is stunned, a hand flying to her mouth. As he spills his heart out to the girl, she smiles and begins to cry, once he's asked the question, she nods and they both smile, he stands placing the diamond ring on her finger.

Brennan smiles, and turns in Booth's arms, giving him a kiss. "That was sweet."

"It makes my proposal seem not so romantic," Booth says, slightly bummed about how he asked Brennan to marry him.

She is quick to reassure him, "Booth, the way you proposed was just fine."

"No, Bones, it wasn't," he says with a sigh. "I had a plan. I didn't plan on asking you when I did. I was going to wait until I knew you were ready to take that next step. I was going to take you to a fancy restaurant, and have Angela and Hodgins decorate the house while we were gone and then when we got home and you walked into the bedroom there would be rose petals spelling out 'will you marry me?'"

Her eyes soften and she smiles lovingly at him, "While that is a wonderfully romantic image, I'm glad you asked when you did."

"Why?"

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, "Because if you hadn't we wouldn't be here right now. You'd probably still be waiting for me to be ready."

He smiles at her, "Probably. But you're worth every minute of waiting that I've done over the years."

**-BONES—**

Booth sits on the bed later that night waiting for Bones to come out of the bathroom. He looks down at his watch and rolls his eyes. "Bones, if you don't come out of there soon then we're going to miss our reservations."

"I'm coming, Booth, hold your Equus caballus!" 

_Hold my what? _He quickly looks up the words on his cell phone's internet and rolls his eyes when he finds out what they mean. "Its hold your _horses_, Bones." She walks out of the room, in a stunning purple one shoulder dress, her ivory skin complementing the deep purple.

"Yes, that's what I said, Booth."

It takes Booth a moment to find his words, he stands on slightly wobbly legs, and stutters, "You-you look stunning, Bones."

"You think so?" she asks, spinning in a circle to let him better see the dress. "I wasn't sure if it was appropriate."

"You're perfect, Bones. The dress is beautiful and the woman wearing the dress is gorgeous." He takes her hand and leads her out of the hotel room and down to the waiting taxi. Since Brennan is fluent in French, she tells the driver where they would like to go and soon after, the cabby pulls out onto the busy Paris road.

The ride to the Seine River was made in silence; the newlywed's content just being wrapped in each other's arms. This is a new feeling for Brennan. She can't remember ever feeling like this with anyone else. Booth's love for her is stronger than anything she's ever known.

Once out on the water, the sun sets softly over the horizon and they both share a glass of wine. They bicker back and forth and share conversation over anything and nothing at all.

"I don't want to push you into anything," Booth says, "but we haven't talked about starting a family since Angela was in the hospital."

"I know," she says, smiling shyly up at him. "Did you want to talk about it now?"

"Well, yeah," he chuckles. "When did you want to start…ya know…trying?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. This is just as new to me as it is to you."

"We could let nature take its course," he suggests, "Instead of doing all the calculating and guessing and what not."

She thinks it over for a moment and nods, "That sounds satisfactory." With a smile and a naughty look in her eye she adds, "The trying is most _definitely _satisfactory."

Booth's cheeks turn a dark shade of crimson, "Bones!"

"What?" she asks innocently, a small shrug of her shoulders. "It's not like he heard me, let alone understood what I was saying."

"You don't know that!"

She chuckles at how prudish he is towards the mere mention of 'sex'. Then again, he wouldn't be the man she fell in love with if he were open about it. She's been told by Angela that 'the best' lovers are always the quiet ones. So far, Angela's hypothesis is correct. Booth is by far her best lover, they both have great stamina, he knows what she wants, and when she wants it. She's glad that she took a chance on them almost two years ago now.

He was all she thought about in Maluku. The few times they were able to video chat only had her itching for the year to be up faster. She still doesn't know why he waited for her for so long, she would have given up long ago. She's glad he didn't; she can't bear the thought of him with someone else. Just thinking that he could be with someone else makes her want to gauge the nonexistent "other woman's" eyes out.

Their dinner was amazing, Booth could care less where they were eating-although, the scenery on the river was beautiful-as long as he was with his Bones, then he would be fine eating in an ally. They finish their meal, and the music that was playing softly switches to a slow love song, and he stands, offering his hand to his wife.

Bones smiles and stands, wrapping her arms around his neck as his snake around her waist. This evening has gone perfectly, she's happy she suggested coming to dinner on a sunset boat ride. The previous times she'd been to Paris were all about work. She never did any site seeing, and she was always with other Anthropologists; now she's here with her husband. If you had told her six years ago that she would be married to Booth no less, she would have laughed in your face. The old Temperance didn't believe in marriage, or love, or anything that made her feel human.

Now having Booth, she never wants to go back to her old ways again. He knows how to calm her down, he knows about her past and didn't run in the opposite direction, he knows everything about her. She knows what Angela means when she said that Booth is her soul mate; that he completes her.

She leans in and kisses him lovingly, he doesn't know the thoughts she's been thinking, and he doesn't have to, she rests her forehead on his and whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too, Bones."

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_


	18. Beautiful Eyes

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! We are moving right along with this story. I hope you like where I've taken it...and if you don't I'm sorry. However I can't wait to get back to writing on my days off...I have missed it oh so much. I hate it when I'm so busy that I can't even think!

Big thinks to **CrayonClown **for giving me some ideas that were much needed for this chapter, as well as reading it over for me. An extra pair of eyes is always handy! You're amazing! Just thought I'd tell you that :)

**Song: **Beautiful Eyes by Taylor Swift

**Disclaimer: **Bones belongs to Fox. Beautiful Eyes belongs to Taylor Swift. I'm simply using the characters of Bones as my puppets :)

**Reviews are love, leave some! **

**Krystle :)**

* * *

**(Three Months Later)**

Time has seemed to move by quickly for Booth and Brennan since they returned home from Paris. Their relationship has grown so much over the course of their partnership and their home life. It's been a year since they began dating, and two years since the air port where Brennan stopped running from her feelings for the FBI Agent. Shortly after returning home, Brennan resumed her partnership with Booth giving him the reason that she missed the excitement of catching the bad guy.

That thrill and excitement is something she can only enjoy for a few more months. Two months after being home, Brennan discovered she would be a mother; seems like Paris is a magical city for more than one couple from DC. The couple decided that it would be best to tell Parker during their weekend with him, which happened to be this weekend. Booth and Brennan had already told Rebecca about the pregnancy gaining congratulations from the pretty blonde lawyer. She promised she wouldn't say anything to Parker, leaving the happy news for his father and step-mother.

Booth pulls up to the school to wait for Parker, Brennan will be working late and practically yelled at Booth that he needed to spend the day with his son. Parker comes running out of the school and opens the door to the Sequoia, tossing his back pack in the back.

"Hi, Dad," Parker greets as he buckles his seat belt.

"Hey buddy, how was school?"

The boy shrugs, "It was school. It's the same every day, dad."

Laughing Booth nods, "Don't I know it? Wanna get something to eat?"

"Yes, I'm starving!"

Booth smiles, he knew that would be Parker's answer, he's always 'starving'. A few minutes into the drive, Parker turns to his dad. "Where's Bones?"

"She's working, bub. She'll be home later tonight."

"Oh. Well, can she come eat with us? I wanna show her my assignment for Science class, maybe she could help me?"

Booth reaches into his pocket and hands Parker his cell, "Call her and ask."

"_Brennan,"_ she answers distractedly.

"Hi Bones!" Parker greets enthusiastically.

"_Hello, Parker. How are you?" _she asks, dropping what she is working on to focus on her conversation with her step-son.

"I'm good. Dad and I were going to grab a snack at the diner. I am calling to invite you. Will you come?"

Brennan smiles and stands, grabbing her purse and heading out of her office, _"Of course, I'll meet you guys there, ok?"_

"Awesome!" Parker exclaims, "See you soon! Love you!"

_Brennan smiles, "I love you too, Parks."_

Handing the phone back to his dad, Parker smiles, "She said she'd meet us there."

Booth nods and smiles to himself, "Great, she's probably hungry too."

_(Flashback)_

_He walks into the Jeffersonian on a mission. He was there to pick up Bones, another body was found this time in a storm drain. He walks up to the platform and swipes his card, "Hey, Ang, where's Bones? We got another body."_

_Angela looks at Booth with shock written on her face, "She didn't call you?"_

"_No," Booth answers, concern suddenly washing over him, "why would she call me?"_

"_Cam sent Bren home around eleven," the artist explains. "She was walking around as green as the Jolly Green Giant, even had to toss her cookies a couple of times. Cam told her to leave. Of course, Brennan was fighting it-until she puked again."_

"_She wasn't looking good, dude," Jack says, walking onto the platform. When Booth turns around, Jack continues. "She said she must have food poisoning from your dinner last night. Angie finally convinced her that Cam was right and she needed to go home."_

"_I had the same thing she did," Booth says, "I'm fine."_

_Angela shrugs, "Maybe she's allergic to something. But she's not here; I think she said she was going to go straight home."_

_(End Flashback)_

**-Bones—**

_Your here, your eyes are lookin' into mine  
so baby, make me fly  
my heart has never felt this way before  
I'm lookin' through your  
I'm lookin' through your eyes.._

Brennan is already at the diner sitting in their usual spot when the SUV pulls up. Parker jumps out, and runs into the diner, giving Bones a hug before he sits down; Booth walks into the diner a few moments after Parker sits, greeting his wife with a kiss.

"How was your day?" Brennan asks.

"Full of interrogation, what about you?"

"Making sure I didn't miss anything for our current case," she answers, and then turns to Parker, "how was school Parker?"

"It was great!" he exclaims, giving her a completely different answer than he gave his father. "We got a project to do in science; do you think you can help me with it when you get home?"

"Absolutely!" she says, without hesitation.

Booth places his hand on Brennan's thigh, smiling at her, and listens as the two most important people in his life talk about a subject he slept through in high school. Knowing that this is just the beginning of the rest of his life he can't help the flip of his stomach. Brennan turns towards him and smiles, her eyes twinkling, and face glowing. He can't help but fall in love with her even more.

Their usual waitress brings them each some water and asks what they'll be having; Booth and Parker take their usual burger and fries, while Brennan takes her usual salad and soup. Booth smiles at Brennan as the waitress leaves and asks, "Do you think we should tell him before or after we eat?"

Brennan smiles, "I think we should tell him now."

"Tell me what?" Parker asks, "Am I in trouble?"

Booth smiles at his son, "No, you're not in trouble. Bones and I want to tell you something-it's a good thing, and we think you'll like it."

"Are we getting a dog?"

Brennan smiles, "No, we're not getting a dog." She smiles up at Booth, and then looks back to Parker. "How would you feel about being an older brother?"

Parker shrugs, "I don't know. Why?"

Brennan smiles and takes Booth's hand under the table, "Your father and I are having a baby. Are you okay with that?"

_(Flashback)_

_She doesn't understand why she's feeling ill. She chalked it down to the food that she and Booth ate the night before. She tries to think back on her meal, but she doesn't find any inconsistency with what she ordered. Maybe she was coming down with the stomach flu, or catching something that Parker brought home from school. Thinking back to their previous weekend with Parker she shakes her head; Parker was perfectly fine too, and Booth isn't sick. It's just her._

_She mentally checks what date it is, and her eyes grow wide. She turns the car in the direction of the drug store, and once she gets what she needed, she heads back home. She doesn't want to call Booth and disturb him at work, but she knows that he'd want to be with her at a time like this. He's a family man, after all, and this is a big step for them. Hell, it's a big step for her._

_When she arrives at their apartment, she sits the bag on the counter and stares at her cell phone. She wants to call, but she knows that they are in the middle of a case, and she doesn't want to drag him away. Before she can debate anymore, her phone starts ringing and she looks down to see her husband's name flashing on the screen._

"_Hello?"_

"_Bones, I just left the lab," he says, and she can hear the worry in his voice. "Why didn't you call me and tell me that you were sick?"_

"_I didn't want to disturb you because I know that we have a case," she explains. "But I would like for you to come home."_

"_I'm already half way there."_

_No more than five minutes pass before he is walking through the door and right to her, "How are you feeling, Baby?"_

_Rolling her eyes at the name, she tells him that she is fine, "I don't think that I'm sick, Seeley." She looks up at him with scared eyes, but a smile on her face, "I think that I might be pregnant."_

_(End Flashback)_

Both adults sit silently as Parker absorbs the new information. Parker looks up to his parents with wide eyes, "Where am I gonna sleep?"

"Well, for now we're still gonna be living in the apartment, but Bones and I are looking for a bigger house that will fit all of us. You'll be able to pick out the paint for your walls, and whatever else you'll want in your room."

Parker nods, "So, I won't be forgotten?"

"Absolutely not!" Brennan answers, and stands from her seat to sit next to Parker. "Just because your father and I are having a baby of our own does not mean that we will exclude you from our lives. You're going to be this baby's older brother. I know you're not my biological child, but as soon as your father asked me to marry him, you became my son as well as his. This baby doesn't change that. You know that I love you, right?"

Parker nods, "Yeah, I love you too, Bones."

She brings Parker into a hug, and damns the metaphorical gods because of her hormones and the tears in her eyes. She never thought that this pregnancy would cause Parker to second guess his place in their family. Booth warned her that he might ask questions, but she didn't expect these questions. She was fully prepared to explain the _'Where do babies come from?' _and _'How did you get pregnant?'_ questions to him, but this was something she wasn't prepared for.

**-Bones—**

Later that night after Parker had gone to bed, Booth and Brennan are sitting on the couch. Kissing the side of her head, and placing his hand on her still flat abdomen, Booth asks, "You okay, Bones?"

"Yes," she answers, "I just wasn't prepared for the round of questions we got from Parker today."

"I warned you that he would ask questions," Booth says.

"I know, but I wasn't expecting him to feel insecure," she explains, "I was ready for his questions about the reproductive system and how I became pregnant."

"I don't want to have the 'sex talk' with him yet," Booth says, rolling his eyes.

"He's ten, Booth," she says, switching her position to lie down on the couch with her head on his lap. She closes her eyes as his hand runs through her hair. "You will have to have the conversation with him eventually."

"But not now," he says.

"I think we should start looking for a house. We have enough money after our bank accounts were joined," she says. "And I'd like to be completely moved in and settled before I start showing and can't move."

"Okay, I don't think Parker would enjoy looking at prospective houses though. We'll ask him and see how he feels about going with us."

Nodding, Brennan agrees, "I don't think that house hunting is something that is on his list for this weekend. We could take him over to Angela and Jack's place, introduce him to Michael, and get him used to the idea of an infant?"

"That's a great idea," he agrees, "and you'll be able to tell Angela about the baby; I know you've been dying to tell her."

Brennan laughs, "I have wanted to tell Ang, but not while we were at the lab, everyone else doesn't need to know. Except for Cam, we have to tell her."

"Camille is a given, she's your boss, she has to know. I want her to make sure you're not over doing anything and that you'll stay away from hazardous chemicals. I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby. I know you're capable of taking care of yourself, but I want someone to pull you back just in case you get in too deep."

**-Bones—**

The next morning, after the trio had eaten breakfast, they all piled into the Sequoia. Parker was excited to see Hodgins and Angela, but nervous to be around an infant. Michael was five months old now, so that reassured Parker that he wasn't going to break him when he was playing or holding him. But having never been around babies before, Booth and Brennan were prepared for the young boys nervousness.

Upon their arrival at the Hodgins' residence, they are all greeted warmly by the bubbly artist. "Hey guys! Come on in."

Parker gives Angela a hug, "Hi, Angela. Do you have any new drawings?"

"I have a ton of new drawings," she answers, returning the hug. "You know where my art room is, go ahead and check them out; I'll be there in a minute."

Brennan looks to Booth and smiles sheepishly at him, and then follows Angela into the kitchen where Jack is trying to calm a screaming Michael down. Brennan offers to take the baby from him, "Can I try to calm him?"

Jack, all too eagerly hands Mikey over to Brennan, "Good luck."

Booth smiles and casts a loving glance downward towards Brennan's still flat stomach; he can't believe that in just a few short months they'll have a baby of their own. A few moments of holding the baby, Brennan smiles at Jack when Michael not only calms down, but lays his head on her shoulder and a thumb in his mouth. The little guy soon drifts off to sleep in the arms of his God-mother, leaving his father baffled.

"Okay," Jack says, "How did you do that?"

Brennan shakes her head, smiling up at Booth, "I have no idea."

"You're a natural, Bren," Angela says, kissing her son on the cheek softly so as not to wake him.

Booth raises his eyebrows with a cunning smile and gets one from his wife in return. "Angela, Jack," Brennan begins, "Booth and I have something to tell you."

Angela doesn't need to be told, the look on her face is enough to tell Brennan that she has already guessed what the news is, and Jack however is completely clueless, "Oh. My. God!" Angela exclaims.

Brennan giggles at her best friend and nods, "I'm pregnant."

"Sweetie!" Angela squeals and hugs Brennan as best as she can without squishing her son. "How long have you known?"

Angela leads Brennan into the living room, and Brennan answers all of the questions she's asked. Jack smiles and claps Booth on the back, "Congratulations, man. You've dated, married and made a mother out of Dr. B. She was the most anti-committal person I had ever met. You changed her, Booth. She's a better person because of you."

Booth shakes his head, "Nah. She had it in her all along; she just needed to figure it out in her own time."


End file.
